


The Labours of Thor (and The Under-Appreciated Assistance of Loki)

by Hermaline75



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Intersex Loki, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quests, Secret Relationship, Single-Gendered Race, Switching, in as much as he can, not quite crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 32,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermaline75/pseuds/Hermaline75
Summary: Only the worthy may wed the youngest child of Laufey. Only one capable of completing a series of dangerous and improbable challenges. Only one who can prove themselves.Unfortunately for him, improbability is relative where Loki is concerned.





	1. Four Princes

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Ronithemacaroni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronithemacaroni/pseuds/Ronithemacaroni) in the [ThorLokiPromptMeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ThorLokiPromptMeme) collection. 



> Did someone say ridiculous fluff for December? No? Oh... Well, that's what I've brought, so...
> 
> Couldn't sustain fairytale style for long and strayed a little from the prompt, but hopefully we'll have fun.
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Mythology/Fairy Tale Style if possible please. Inspired by the 12 labors of Hercules.
> 
> Thor asks for Prince Loki's hand and since beautiful Loki is the Jewel of Jotunheim and Laufey's most beloved youngest son things don't come easy.
> 
> So Laufey gives Thor's N supposedly impossible tasks to do, hoping Thor would either die or give up. What he doesn't know is that Loki and Thor are in love and Loki is secretly helping his lover with each task.

There was once a king who had three sons.

(Though 'king' is not truly the right word and nor is 'sons', but they shall serve.)

The eldest was strong and brave, as handsome as he was wise. He knew his histories and stories well. Was not it always the eldest child who vanquished foes and showed great wisdom? He would inherit the kingdom one faraway day when their father took the long sleep and therefore he took to his learning with gusto. He would know all there was to be known of this land and its dealings with other realms. He would be the greatest leader ever seen.

The second was charming and beloved, as friendly as he was courteous. He also knew his stories well and felt middle children were treated unfairly. Was he not as likely to succeed as his elder or younger sibling? Why were second children so infrequently the heroes? In truth, it was not in his nature to be jealous and so he poured this sentiment into more positive action, proving himself. He was loved by nearly all who knew him, known to be a kind and sympathetic counsellor, and yet the fool of no one. He would be the greatest diplomat ever seen.

Into this family was born the third and youngest son, long after any hope of further children was thought to have passed. A tiny, unexpected but wholly welcome surprise. A blessing upon the house if ever there was one. Though smaller than his brothers, he shared good traits with both of them.

Or some would say, he took the worst of good traits.

He matched his eldest brother for beauty, but knew it well and found great pride in it. He refused to shave his head as most nobles did, instead wearing his hair long and shining, generally decorated with jewels or frost flowers.

He matched his eldest brother also in learning, but only those areas which he found interesting. It was seldom useful knowledge, or at least, it seldom seemed useful to anyone else. And yet, he was always quick with a fact that none could refute in the midst of an argument.

He matched his second brother in charm, but it could be a slippery, fickle kind. He would dazzle and draw supposed confidants close, only to send then out with lies and silly rumours that would make them laughing stocks for repeating if they crossed him.

He matched his second brother also in belovedness. It was easy to become enamoured with him. And he knew it very well.

They said the youngest prince had a lover in every palace in every friendly realm. At least one. At least one at a time. And yet his father wouldn't hear it, no matter how beyond reproach the witness. He questioned his son and believed his wide-eyed innocence, his apparent ignorance of the world of carnal pleasures.

From time to time, he even allowed the palace healers to test his son's virtue as a means of proving his advisors wrong. Never mind that there were many ways to give and receive pleasure that were not tested. As far as his father was concerned, he was untouched and therefore unknowing. These rumours were rumours and nothing more. The idea that maybe Loki was knowing and extremely careful could not possibly be true.

The advisors and viziers knew something had to be done about this wayward prince. How long before an immense scandal fell upon the realm? How long before he tangled himself with someone unwise? Another prince? A queen? A king? He could start a war by slipping into the wrong bed.

No, they said to one another. What he needs is to be wedded off before he causes any more trouble. He needs someone to bring him in line, to dominate him, to teach him to behave himself.

They did not use quite such terms of course and yet the king was horrified at even a mild suggestion.

"Wed my little Loki?" he quavered. "But he is so young, so innocent... He knows nothing of the realities of marriage. He yet believes that babies are brought by geese."

"With respect, your majesty, he is long past majority and quite the most incorrigible flirt in..."

"What he means, majesty," interrupted a wiser advisor before too much insult could be given. "Is that Prince Loki is of age to marry. You ought to think of it before other realms do. For example, Thor, the crown prince of Asgard, is a similar age. He could be a fine match, given prudent negotiations."

King Laufey scoffed.

"Odin's spawn? I couldn't! Little Loki with that burly beast? No. Let me think on this. I shall decide what to do."

The advisors left, unable to do more to move their king, unknowing how wise their suggestion of a candidate was in fact.

For at that very moment, in another part of the palace, their troublesome young prince was thrashing his head against the pillows, fingers gripping his silken sheets as he wailed out the Asgardian prince's name in unashamed delight.

It was rumoured Loki had a lover in every palace.

No one had yet realised that he had found a means to bring a select one home with him.

The crown prince of Asgard was golden-hearted and kind, strong and virtuous and yet he had a terrible weakness.

When they were barely young men, Loki had realised what an asset his attraction could be and enjoyed testing its limits. He had successfully caught the attention of Prince Thor during some long-forgotten negotiation between their two realms and led him a merry dance around his own palace.

Thor was more naive than him in such matters, had not read books on the art of love as he had, and believed he pursued a sort of intense friendship. Loki put a stop to such notions the day they 'accidentally' encountered one another far away from prying eyes in a far off corner of the palace garden.

First kisses were generally clumsy, Loki had found, but Thor had demonstrated a passion that made him a thoroughly interesting prospect, worthy of further experiments.

Yes, Thor had a weakness in his knees for the youngest prince of Jotunheim. He positively trembled to hear of visits from them, for all that their parents met with barely concealed animosity. Loki would feign coldness to him, like they did not know each other, only to meet with him later for kisses and always something new to try.

Loki had been his first kiss, his first touch, the first to make him climax, the first he took into his mouth... He wished Loki to be his first in all things, but he knew they had to be careful. Scandal could exist around any corner.

Such visits had ended some years ago once all the treaties were signed and organised to everyone's compromise. And despite his multitudes of partners, Loki found that none pleased him quite so well as the prince of Asgard.

Perhaps it was a desire for Thor's determination to please or a strange nostalgia, but Loki found himself desperate to see him again after a few months apart. Desperate enough that he crafted a means to allow him to visit.

Magic mirrors had long since gone out of fashion, the more advanced transportation of the Casket and the Bifrost allowing dozens or even hundreds of people to move at the same time. But they yet had some, mouldering away in the vaults. He'd found a pair, small by their standards, maybe enough for gifts to be passed through. Perfectly big enough for his purpose though. The spells needed repaired, of course, but that took only a few days and then he was able to quietly have one sent to Thor - paying the servants handsomely to keep it quiet, of course - while he kept its twin. A little scheduling and he had all the pleasures Thor could give him at his beck and call.

Well...

Almost all of them...

He moaned as Thor bobbed his head, lips tight around his cock, humming as he moved to provide more stimulation. Loki was close and he knew it, his hips trying to roll upwards. Thor felt it, sucking hard until Loki cried out, spilling into his mouth as he had so often before.

It wasn't enough.

Thor smiled up at him, his own cock still hard as he crawled up Loki's body, and Loki felt a ridiculous urge to spread his legs and thrust upwards.

"No," Thor said softly, giving him a brief kiss before extracting himself from his legs and lying down next to him. "We can't. You know it."

Loki scowled at the ceiling for a moment before rolling onto his side and reaching for Thor's cock. One good deed deserved another, after all.

"You're right," he sighed. "My body wants it. It's instinctive. And the stupidity irritates me, of course."

"Mmm... What stupidity?"

Thor's cock was warm and solid in his grasp, as usual, and he knew all the things Thor liked best. A twist of his wrist here, a rub of his thumb there...

And yet, he'd caught himself fantasizing of late about having more options than his hand or mouth. He had dreams of Thor lying above him, pressing inside, filling him in a way that was utterly forbidden.

Sometimes he even considered trying out his _other_ other option, though he knew the risks were too great. Everything was too close together. All it would take was a little trickling and he'd lose everything.

"Just the ordinary people don't care about virtue or anything like that," he said, almost thinking aloud into Thor's gentle moans. "It annoys me that I must wait until marriage instead of being free to have what I want."

"I could always marry you."

Loki laughed and rushed him to finish, employing every trick he knew until his hand was sticky and Thor was panting and boneless.

"My father would never agree," he said, wiping his fingers on the sheet. "Firstly because of who you are but secondly because he thinks me far too young to think about wedding nights or anything like that. He still treats me like a child, but that generally suits me just fine. I could literally get away with murder, I think."

He let Thor recover before ushering him back through the mirror to his own bedroom. Such strange urges and feelings were coming upon him. Like he wanted Thor to stay the night and cuddle him and stroke his hair and other such ridiculous notions.

Perhaps they were spending too much time together.


	2. Convolution

Laufey thought long and hard about what his advisors had suggested. Loki had no role in the court as such, but he had never expressed an interest in having one in so many words. He seemed content with his books and his magic and Laufey was uncomfortable with burdening him with responsibility before he was ready.

Marriage, though? Perhaps they were right and other realms already looked on Loki with greedy eyes, thinking what a strong connection he would be, how he would bring grace and wit to any palace.

But still, the idea of marrying Loki off sat ill with him. He could not allow it without safeguards in place.

For a start, he wanted to know what Loki thought of the idea itself. If he was opposed to being wed then it could not happen, simple as that. An arranged marriage was one thing but he was not going to force his precious baby into anything he didn't want.

As such, he intended a private meeting, having all guards leave him as he made his way up to his youngest's chambers. The corridors here always seemed warmer, brightened up by Loki's taste in art and decoration. Very different to Helblindi's stately rooms or Byleister's unaffected minimalism. Beautiful things though. He paused to notice a large geode set in an alcove in the wall that he didn't recall seeing before, purple and glittery.

Come to think of it, he didn't remember the alcove either.

He rapped on the door. Too big for Loki, of course, but big enough for servants.

"Come in."

Laufey ducked into the room, trying to make himself feel less imposing. These rooms were not made for one of his size. Still, he smiled to see Loki dressed in a nebulous robe, combing his hair in front of an enormous mirror. Enormous for Loki, in fact. It looked like it came from an old dressing table or similar.

In fact, it was a very familiar mirror now he looked at it...

"Father!" Loki said, smiling from his reflection. "I was just going to take a bath before preparing for dinner."

"Wherever did you find such an old mirror as that?"

Loki grinned, turning in a whirl of fabrics and crossing the room to meet him.

"Isn't it lovely? I was looking for one big enough that I could see my whole reflection in and I uncovered this old thing down in the vaults, covered in dust..."

"You should have said, my darling. I would have had one made for you."

His gentle probing revealed no magic in the glass. The old spells must have worn out long ago. It was harmless and besides, any matching ones would be buried down in the vault too. Nothing to worry about then.

"It's old, Father, and I like that about it. Did you want to talk to me about something?"

Ah, yes...

"Loki, have you ever thought much about marriage?"

The change was immediate. Loki's eyes grew wide and he stepped back reflexively, biting his lip as though afraid. He knew it. Loki was worried and did not want this. It was out of the question.

"Has someone asked for my hand?"

"No. No, not yet. But they might. In the future. And I wondered what you might think of that. Or what kind of spouse you might want."

Loki relaxed at once, blushing a little.

"You really think someone would want to marry me, Father? But I'm so small, not big and strong like Helblindi and Byleister."

So modest. Truly, Loki was the jewel of this house. Laufey knelt to be on the right level, gently laying a hand on his tiny shoulder.

"You are very special in your own right. Many realms would want you to marry their princes and princesses. But what do you want? If it came to it?"

Loki furrowed his brow and pursed his lips.

"They would have to be intelligent," he said thoughtfully. "And kind. And... strong. I want them to treat me well. Like I'm... Like I'm special."

Laufey understood perfectly. Only the very best for his child. Anyone who wished to marry Loki would have to prove themselves worthy. He nodded, smiling, the kernel of a plan beginning to form.

"Very well," he said. "And remember, it's just an idea in case. You don't need to worry. Enjoy your bath."

Yes, he could see it now. A way to satisfy his council's preposterous need for Loki to be married off and to keep his darling safe from any arrogant would-be spouse. A series of tests. Or quests. Means to make sure they would match Loki's specifications. Tests of strength and intelligence and, yes, kindness too.

And if the tests were just too difficult for anyone to conquer... Well, then Loki could continue his carefree days without worrying about anything else.

Laufey hummed to himself as he entered his private library and began trying to piece together the most perfectly improbable series of tasks.


	3. Contemplation

Loki felt it would take hours, days even, for his heart rate to get back to normal. For a second he'd genuinely thought Thor had somehow sent word of his intentions from Asgard in the scant hour they had been apart.

Which would be Thor all over, really. Once an idea entered his head, getting it out again was almost impossible. Like that time he'd come up with the idea that if they lay head to feet, they could each...

This was not the time for happy memories. This was far too serious. Marriage? Perhaps to a stranger too. He hadn't thought his father had the guts, if he was perfectly honest. But then again, there would be pressure on him to make his third child useful. Why not exploit him as marriage material when he was equal sized with the people of many friendly realms?

He found himself setting up his bath rather crossly, vexed at this unexpected change of life plan. His role was to flirt and tease his way through the years, leaving happy memories and broken hearts in his wake. This idea of being sent off as a prize to presumably the highest bidder troubled him.

The water from his private spring bubbled merrily as he slipped into it, not nearly frothy or furious enough for his current mood.

Who would it be? Alfheim, did they have a suitable spouse? Nornheim maybe. Their queen was yet unwed. Perhaps she would wish the alliance. Or maybe she already thought herself married to her realm. She had seemed a haughty, proud being when he had last seen her, back when he was too young to even attempt making eyes at her. Beautiful? He wouldn't go that far. The attraction she held was more due to presence than appearance. It was the kind of art he had trained into himself.

Surely not Svartalfheim. They were too inward to pay much attention. Nor would any of the nobles of his own realm want to saddle themselves with him even if size were not an issue, all too aware of his wandering hands.

Thor of Asgard though...

Well, certainly there was nothing wrong with Thor. He was kind and generous in physical matters at least. Intelligent enough to conceal his magic mirror from his parents and their skills.

Still, Loki had not given much thought to being married to him. Sent off to Asgard no doubt to be consort over the realm eternal.

There were certainly worse fates than that.

Yes. There were. What if he ended up with some dull elderly statesperson or, arguably worse, some insufferable adolescent? What if he was sent to someone awful? He would be lost if that happened.

Perhaps the best option was to marry Thor. They could be happy together, he felt. And he would finally be able to indulge in _all_ his fantasies.

He lathered his hair and thought about it. Poetic almost. He had learned much of his sexual technique with Thor. It seemed right that they would end up together. He could imagine Thor holding him in the night. Being supportive and... and loving.

Perhaps they would develop that kind of relationship. A real connection. Happiness.

By the time he'd finished his bath and was brushing his hair into neat waves, he'd made his decision. He would marry Thor. Of course, his father wouldn't like it. There was yet animosity between Jotunheim and Asgard. He certainly couldn't let him know of their pre-existing arrangement.

Subtlety and discretion were needed. He had them in abundance.

He just had to hope Thor could be trusted not to be too obviously eager.

Of course, as he schemed away to himself, he wasn't expecting his father to be trying his best to prevent any marriage taking place at all.


	4. Messages and Decisions

Thor was having breakfast with his parents when the letter arrived. His mother insisted that they have these family moments every day to relax and reflect before their relative duties called them away.

He was troubled, he had to admit, and perhaps a little distracted. There had been a somewhat cryptic message from Loki waiting for him the previous night. He kept his mirror cocealed at the back of what was laughably called his wardrobe. It was practically a small chamber of its own, filled with his clothes and list of his armour. If anyone was ever suspicious, he could pass off the extra glass as vanity. Besides, Loki controlled the magic of it. The vast majority of the time it was as it appeared, merely an old mirror that he could have picked up in any market place.

It wasn't rare for Loki to push notes across from what Thor could only think of as his side, but he was wary of them falling into unintended hands and kept them short and vague. Often they would just have a date written on them, a suggestion of a time for their next meeting. This time, not even that.

All it said was "Yes."

And what did that mean?

Thor was wracking his brain for any idea of what he might have said in their last meeting that Loki had interpreted as a yes/no question. It was unfortunate indeed that he was so often distracted, especially towards the end of their little rendez-vous and could hardly recall what they had been talking about... Loki's father? Something about his attitude to his children?

He was thoughtfully chewing on grilled, smoky fish and vegetables when one of his father's ravens fluttered in, alighting on the back of his chair and leaning down with neatly folded parchment in its beak.

"Thank you," Odin rumbled as he opened it, eyes flicking back and forth at the letter before he began laughing.

"Oh, my..." he said, wiping his eyes. "Remember little Loki of Jotunheim?"

Thor nearly knocked over his goblet of water on surprise. Not that anyone seemed to notice.

"Of course," Frigga said, neatly slicing her bread into thin rectangles. "Sweet boy. You got on well with him, didn't you, Thor?"

Thor swallowed hard, willing his face to remain neutral.

"Mm..." he mumbled.

"Well," Odin said as though about to impart shocking gossip. "Laufey has suddenly decided he's of age to be wed. He's inviting any interested suitors to some kind of tournament, by the sounds of things."

Thor felt his heart leap. That must be what Loki was referring to! Yes! He was saying yes. He wanted them to marry.

In truth, Thor had daydreamed about such things for a long time, but he'd been too scared to bring it up. He knew that Loki had other lovers, though he tried to pretend to himself that none of them were as dear as he was. He was the only one taken into Loki's private chambers, after all.

To be fair, he had never asked for fidelity. Loki was as Loki did and though he knew he could behave likewise, Thor couldn't rouse much enthusiasm for intimacy with anyone else. Sometimes he even dared to put words to what he felt for Loki.

Passion. Affection. Love.

And surely this was a sign. Loki was eligible and he wanted Thor to be the one he married. He wanted Thor to win his hand and whisk him off to Asgard to be together forever.

Of course, the fatalistic side of him was concerned. Maybe Loki just knew he was a soft touch and would carry on with his unfaithful ways. And maybe one day he would hate that, for all he didn't mind at present. It would depend on Loki's heart most of all. He would not mind physical straying but he knew himself and his capacity for jealousy. He would want Loki's affection all to himself.

But maybe being free to be with Loki would be worth the risk. No more secrets. No more hiding.

"...that I know of anyway," Odin said. "After all, who would marry him, even knowing how he is?"

"I would," Thor said. "I would marry him."

His parents blinked at him, two wide-eyed owls caught unawares.

"Why?" Odin said eventually.

Thor shrugged and pretended his heart wasn't hammering in his chest.

"Because I like him. He is intelligent and witty. Besides, how better to cement the peace between our realms than with a wedding?"

He was amazed he hadn't stammered. He never actually lied to his parents about Loki, not as such. He just never mentioned him. And they didn't ask. It could hardly be classed as lying if it just never came up.

His mother's eyes narrowed slightly, twinkling. A sly smile spread across her lips.

"You can't deny, he has a point," she said.

Odin blustered and gestured with his fork.

"I don't deny it," he said. "But Laufey would never agree to the match."

"Why send the message if not?"

"No doubt he means to humiliate us. He wants to embarrass Thor at this tournament."

"I want to try," Thor insisted. "Even if I fail the challenges, it will demonstrate good faith. Surely refusing will cause great insult, especially since the match is well suited. After all, we are close in age, we are both princes by rank, we are both eligible..."

He was babbling as he watched his mother lean to the side and whisper in his father's ear. Odin jerked away from her, face going pink, single eye staring at her in shock.

And then he turned to Thor.

"Exactly how well did you get on with Loki Laufeyson?"

Thor felt himself blush, no doubt both of them matching in shade, voice dropping to a mumble.

"Very well, father. I found him good company."

"Quite right," Frigga said. "He's a very sharp young person. Very bright. He would be an asset to any court, I don't doubt."

"And..." Odin tried, coughing a little. "And you found him... comely in appearance?"

"I believe him to be very attractive, yes. Both in looks and in mind."

If it were possible to die of embarrassment, he was sure he must have done so already and gone straight to Hel as his mother laughed quietly at their awkwardness and asked for fresh paper and ink.

Odin still seemed to be trying to reorganise his view of the world as Frigga wrote a response saying Thor of Asgard would be delighted to be considered among those interested in Prince Loki's hand and sent it off in the raven's beak to be conveyed back to Jotunheim.

Thor could scarcely believe it.

It was happening.

All he had to do now was win the tournament or whatever and he and Loki could live happily ever after.

How hard could it be?


	5. Suitors

Laufey couldn't pretend he was surprised that Asgard was among the first to respond positively. That Odin... Oh, he would love to take Loki away. It would be a symbol of Asgard's continuing dominance of Jotunheim in his mind.

It would be wonderful to see the arrogance wiped off his face when his golden son failed.

As for the others...

Well, the Elven princess had much to recommend her, though Laufey considered her a little young for this sort of thing. Once the extent of the challenges awaiting her were revealed, he was sure her parents would think again. If she prevailed, he could live with it, but the risk seemed minimal.

And as for the old man coming from Nornheim... Well, surely this was some kind of joke on Queen Karnilla's part. He was some distant uncle or cousin, barely a noble let alone suitable for Loki. Even the thought of sending him off to someone so separate to him in both age and standing was unbearable.

No, his idea for challenges had been a good one. He'd based it upon an old pattern from Olympus with some subtle changes, of course. He had no interest in finding a three-headed dog for one thing, but in the unlikely event that anyone made it that far, he would find a suitable beast for them to tame.

In the meantime, Loki was being his usual blushing self about all the attention.

"Three people want to marry me?" he'd squeaked at the news. "Are they sure? They do know it's me and not one of the others?"

Such a sweet child. Laufey was more determined than ever not to allow any harm to come to him.

"What tests have you set, Father?" Loki asked as they feasted, celebrating the date set for the beginning of the challenges.

"Never you mind," he replied, tapping his youngest on the nose.

A pout and his signature big eyes. Many had fallen before them. Laufey merely chuckled.

"Now, Loki, you know that face doesn't work on me."

"It was worth a try all the same. I'm excited. I just wanted to know what exactly I'm looking forward to."

Well, letting him know the first test surely couldn't hurt...

"For the first task, each of them must travel to Midgard and bring back a most fearsome beast."

"What counts as fearsome?"

"Why, very dangerous and deadly, of course."

Loki seemed to take that very seriously and spent much of the rest of the meal in contemplation.

"So it is for the suitor to determine what creature is the most deadly?" he asked eventually. "It is a test of intelligence as well as strength."

"Those were two of your stipulations, were they not?"

Loki nodded, swirling his drink. No doubt the idea of marriage was still troubling him. No amount of excitement would help with that.

He was far more sparkling when the suitors arrived to present themselves. Loki had obviously enjoyed taking the time to make himself beautiful, his hair glittering with a golden net, his fingers shining with rings, dark shades of fabric setting off his jewellery and showing how richly his hair shone. He was like the sight of some distant galaxy, glittering and shimmering.

In comparison, the three waiting suitors were a sorry shower.

The statesmanly gentleman from Nornheim had no doubt been handsome once, but he would have to have some heft of wit to impress Loki. He had the whitest hair and the most peculiar eyebrows that seemed like two independent creatures. He was not at all suitable even just from a social standpoint. Then again, he was hardly likely to deal with the physical challenges.

The Elf girl was at least pretty. Or she would be. Perhaps it was a little early to tell. But she was well turned out with her pale green robes making her dark skin seem to glow, very respectful when she bowed. He could tell that her heart was not in it though. She looked at Loki like she was afraid of him. Then again, he must seem so much older than her, it was perhaps no wonder that she was concerned. He might be cold or cruel. And he was too young, never mind her.

And then...

Oh, by all the fires of Muspelheim...

Thor of Asgard practically shone. His golden hair was decorated with braids, his armour like a mirror, his eyes glittering as he looked on Loki. As a prize to be won no doubt.

Laufey's heart swelled at the thought of how soon he would be humiliated.

Perhaps they ought to make this an annual event.


	6. Coaching

It would be much easier for Loki to sit calmly and serenely if Thor didn't look so very pleased with himself. They had had a long conversation the day before, stressing the importance of subtlety and decorum.

At least, that's what Loki had been trying to talk about. It was a little difficult to be sure he was heard with Thor grinning at him like a lovestruck fool, scooping him into his arms just to hold and practically purring at him.

 _"The most deadly beast," Loki said, trying to pretend he didn't have a warm, safe feeling spreading through him from Thor's embrace. "I've been researching it..."_

_"Oh, it's obvious, isn't it?" Thor said from somewhere near his ear. "The Midgardians themselves. The humans."_

_"No... No, that's much too obvious. And incorrect."_

_"Are you sure? I've met some. They can be very vicious when roused or frightened."_

_Loki rolled his eyes and tried to think through the mist of Thor stroking his back and laying kisses through his hair._

_"What has got into you?" he asked, striving for mocking but getting a kind of sigh or swoon instead. "Are you drunk?"_

_"No. Just happy."_

_Well, that was suspicious..._

_"Why?"_

_Thor hummed, vibrations running through his chest and up through Loki's body._

_"Because out of all the people in all the realms, you want to marry me."_

_Loki sat up urgently, his hands on Thor's shoulders, eyes wide and letting out a nervous chuckle._

_"I, er... I hope you're not reading too much into that. My father indicated to me that I was to marry, to be ordered to marry and I..."_

_"And you chose me."_

_"Well... Well, yes, but not because... Not because it means anything. I just thought it made the most sense. We get along well, we're close in age, we share a rank..."_

_"I understand."_

_Loki frowned._

_"Do you?"_

_"Yes," Thor said, half sitting up to press a kiss to his jawline. "Just like I understand that if you move your hands down a little..."_

Loki shook himself back to the present irritably.

Oh, Thor had some nerve. Inferring there were feelings involved? Well, not from his side anyway. He was merely making the best of a tricky situation. Thor just had to look to the old man on his left and the little girl on his right to see what a predicament he was in. Who would not choose Thor, given such meagre options?

"You have come here seeking the hand of my youngest son in marriage," Laufey intoned. "Step forward and speak your name and realm."

Loki was a little proud of himself that he managed to resist the urge to turn his nose up when the lord from Nornheim stepped forward. He was not ugly, that was true, and perhaps he had been quite a heart-breaker in his day, but Loki could hardly imagine him being anything even close to fun. If he was going to be married, he wanted a spouse, not some kind of second father. Who he had sex with.

That was an image he could happily have gone without...

"Lord Wiglaf of Nornheim, your majesty. Honoured to be considered."

Lucky to be considered, more like. Still, Loki made himself smile politely like he wouldn't renounce his title rather than end up in that match.

"Princess Nethelria of Alfheim. I, uh... Erm... That is, I'm honoured also."

No, she wasn't. She'd been bullied into this. He could see it written all over her face. This wasn't about him or her but about the pride of Alfheim. Poor thing. She had to be seen to try or face the disappointment of her realm and then she would be at risk of winning, a thought which probably horrified her.

"Prince Thor of Asgard and it is my great, great pleasure to be considered."

Oh, he was so in for it next time they met in private. His playful confidence was one thing, but he flew too close to arrogance too often. Loki could shrug it off these days. Promises of sexual prowess and strength yet untested were just Thor being Thor. But he knew his father and Laufey would not take such proud behaviour lightly.

As if proving him correct, the king's next words were icy.

"As you know, I have devised a series of challenges to test my son's suitors. For the first of these, you will be sent directly to Midgard. In a day's time, we will call you back. Bring with you the most deadly beast you can."

The princess looked horrified, the lord contemplative and Thor...

Well, Thor looked eager. A face Loki saw often enough to recognise it anywhere.

"Good luck," he said, aiming for gracious and hoping that amongst the keening and kisses, Thor had listened to his advice.


	7. Thor's First Challenge

The three of them prepared themselves to be transported down to Midgard. Thor smiled at his competitors. There was no reason to be unpleasant after all. It wasn't their fault that Loki had already made his choice.

Wiglaf seemed quietly confident, his grey eyes bright and laughing. In a strange way, he reminded Thor of his uncles on his mother's side. No doubt he was a cunning and intelligent gentleman. Thor would have to watch him closely.

The elf princess seemed troubled but steely. She had been sent here to prove herself, however much it seemed she was not interested in triumphing. But she had an air of determination about her as well. She wouldn't go down without a fight.

Thor had only had a brief time to find the equipment necessary to capture the creature Loki had spoken about, wary that it had to appear as if he had no idea what the task was. A net, a large container... They were neatly tucked away in a leather bag along with a small tent and a few other things, Mjölnir by his side. Wiglaf seemed to have brought an entire kitchen's worth of herbs and was carefully mixing some into a paste, making some kind of poisoned darts by the looks of it. Nethelria carried only a staff, but as an elf she was probably extremely skilled in magic.

He had never travelled by Casket before. It was so different to the dizzying rush of the Bifrost. Like being pushed through a shower of ice-cold water, much harsher than he had expected. He gasped and found his eyes shut as he hit the ground, coughing with the dust his impact had thrown up.

No sign of the others. They must have been sent to different places, or maybe set distances apart.

However, he could see a city. People. The beast he was here to capture preyed upon humans and their domestic animals, so surely that was a good place to start. He made his way there, waving when people called out to him as they passed by on the roads.

They had wonderful vehicles, great shining buildings. He was getting some peculiar looks as he walked through the streets, but that was probably due to his clothes. He did stand out rather in his armour. Most people were giving him a wide berth.

"Excuse me," he said to a passing woman who seemed baffled by him. "What city is this?"

"It's... It's Lagos."

A pleasant name. And she seemed nice. She had a beautiful dress with very interesting patterns on it. He wondered how it was made.

"Thank you. And do you have the biting...?"

"Is this some kind of joke?"

He blinked at her. A joke? What could she mean? Surely this was not the first time she had seen a man taking on a challenge to win the hand of his beloved.

"I'm sorry if I have offended you, madam," he said, aiming for sincerity and offering a slight bow. "But I am on a great quest and..."

"Well, good luck with your little film or whatever. I don't give my consent for this footage to be used. Excuse me, I'm busy."

Well, he had no idea that Midgardians were so rude. Perhaps he ought to find his own way, without help. Perhaps that was the aim of the challenge.

Maybe the city was not a good place to be. He was far too conspicuous and strange. No wonder no one wished to speak with him. There probably wasn't even time for him to acquire new clothes to fit in better.

And, of course, he would have to spend the night here anyway. Maybe he ought to retreat out into the rural area near where he'd come down and set up camp, wait for the vicious creatures to show themselves.

Loki had said they were very small. He didn't see how such a thing could be the most deadly of creatures. Then again, Loki was smaller than his brethren and yet he was clearly the cleverest and most cunning of all of them.

He ought not to have turned his thoughts to Loki. He had had an idea of late, one he was sure Loki would dismiss as unworkable immediately, something he had probably thought of long ago and rejected.

It was forbidden for Loki to be penetrated before he was married, but was there any reason why he could not be... the active party, as it were?

Thor thought he might like to try that. He liked the idea of being so intimate. So close. And something else new to share, that too.

Of course, as he set up his tent and used Mjölnir to start a small fire, he knew he was being impatient and greedy. Soon he and Loki would be wed and they could try all kinds of things with impunity.

Dusk came, the beautiful red sky of Midgardian sunset reflecting off his skin and reminding him of Loki's eyes, and then night. The stars twinkled, the clouds silver and blue from the moonlight and then...

Out of the darkness, he saw them...

Thor got his net and jar ready and waited for them to come and try to feed from him.


	8. Three Beasts

"How many challenges have you planned, Father?" Loki asked, twirling his hair lightly and pretending not to be desperate for more information.

If more challenges were going to be off-realm, he needed to have some way of communicating with Thor when he was out there. The mirrors were too impractical, too large.

If he could get smaller ones, maybe...

"Twelve, darling. It's a good number. Very traditional. Divides by many smaller numbers. But I severely doubt any of them will manage to get through more than around three. Don't worry."

About getting married he meant, presumably. Loki wasn't. He was worried about Thor somehow messing up and getting disqualified. Or worse, getting hurt.

Part of him couldn't bear it, the thought of any harm coming to him on his account. Of course, Thor was enthusiastic, eager to please, but that might make him take risks. He needed to be able to help him and advise him during tasks, not just before them. And he couldn't do that if he didn't know what they were...

Later. He'd be told off for being too curious about future tasks when the first one wasn't even over yet.

"I'm looking forward to seeing what creatures they bring back," he said.

And he wasn't disappointed in the least. He had only ever seen pictures of Midgard's fauna. The sound of growling echoing around the throne room was an exciting sign as he made his way in that direction, pausing only to make sure he looked suitably imposing. He was wearing purple, rich and dark, the cut showing off the length of his legs.

It wouldn't be Thor's animal, he knew that, unless he had completely disregarded his instructions. Generally Loki thought he could be trusted to stick to the plan.

No, it was Wiglaf. Loki even knew the name of the beast he had brought, a lion. Classic. It featured in many Midgardian tales that he had read over the years and had turned up in his research for the task.

He'd acquired a cage from somewhere and put the creature inside it, presumably after some sort of sleeping spell because it seemed to be groggy and angry.

"Impressive," Laufey said nodding. "I see you know your scholarship."

"The king of beasts," Wiglaf said, bowing low. "As befits a prince."

Loki tried to be gracious and appear interested and not obviously impatient to see Thor. It was a beautiful animal with its golden fur and thick mane, large teeth too. But still... He had read of them. They seemed to spend the majority of their time sleeping. Which he broadly admired as a lifestyle choice, but it was hardly a fearsome attribute.

He breathed a sigh of relief when Thor arrived, though he was distressed that he seemed to be scratching. There were red marks upon his skin. Oh, he had tried to use the net to _catch_ them, not to protect himself... Loki knew he ought to have been more clear on that point, but it was difficult to speak any sense when Thor was teasing his nipples.

"Where is your beast, Thor of Asgard?" Laufey asked, glee at the idea of his failure audible.

He produced his jar and held it up. Loki squinted at it, unable to see anything from such a distance.

"Mosquitoes, your highness. Carrier of many diseases. Despite their tiny size, they cause the death of more humans every year than almost any other cause."

Laufey didn't have time to respond to that as there were screams from outside, which rather distracted everyone. The doors to the great hall burst open and Loki found himself standing to look at what he could only describe as a monster.

It was grey and squat but strangely long, large sharp tusks protruding from a rounded snout. Both it and Nethelria were caked in red mud and she was sitting astride it, legs folded beneath her, dark hair tangled and clothes a little torn.

She directed the creature with taps of her staff to its shoulder and it seemed to obey her every whim. Even Loki had to admit, he was impressed.

"What is it?" he asked as she dismounted and bowed.

"It translates as 'river horse' in one tongue," she said. "Hippopotamous."

It was a name that fit. Strange and unexpected. Loki found himself watching how the beast's breath misted in the air even though the hall was not particularly cold. He was mesmirised. And then he spotted Thor's slight frown, his concern, his jealousy even at being upstaged and snapped himself out of it.

"I believe they have all passed, Father," he said, rather loudly. "They have each brought a mighty creature."

Laufey raised an eyebrow at him, but Loki knew his father. He might want to humiliate Thor, but he would want to toy with him first, put him through some other tasks. And he would not want to argue with his little Loki.

"Very well," he said, clapping his hands. "We shall arrange for the beasts' transport back to Midgard. Return to your homes and be ready for the next challenge in a day's time."

As he watched Thor leave, Loki was already making a list of all the ingredients he would need for an ointment to soothe those welts.

Not because he cared. But it wouldn't do for Thor to have any disadvantage in the next task, no matter how small, especially when they didn't know what kind of challenge it would be.

This was going to be trickier than he had expected.


	9. Respite and Plotting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two Loki chapters in a row? I know... I don't plan well. Or at all half the time.

"Mmm... Oh, that's nice."

Loki had Thor spreadeagled on his bed while he rubbed soothing healing balm into his skin, watching as the angry red marks faded away.

He had been bitten all over by the looks of him. The little creatures had got beneath his armour, greedy for the taste of Asgardian blood. It was amazing they'd managed to get through his skin at all, but then again, they could drink from some of the hardiest creatures Midgard had to offer.

"You did well," he said. "Not that I had any doubt."

"Nethelria's was more impressive," Thor said into the pillow. "Your father was clearly more taken with it. And, I dare say, you were too. Should I be jealous?"

"I was merely interested in a beast I had not seen before. Don't worry about her. She doesn't really want this. As long as her pride isn't injured, or that of her realm, she'll bow out gracefully in the later stages. Wiglaf is the one I'm worried about. He wants the status more than he wants me. At least you appreciate me properly."

Thor was quiet for a few moments and Loki shuffled down his body, getting the bites that patterned his lower back.

When he did speak, his voice had dropped to a warm murmur.

"I'm glad you know that. I'd hate to think you didn't."

"Didn't what?"

"Didn't know that I appreciate you."

This was veering once again towards dangerous territory. Not that he minded if Thor had feelings for him. That could be useful in future. But there was a vague, worrying itch in the back of his mind. Thor was not one who would be strung along forever. He would wait patiently for those answering feelings to develop, but how long for? And what would happen afterwards?

Perhaps some distraction was in order.

"Off," Loki said, tugging at the waistband of Thor's trousers. "Let me do your legs."

"Just my legs?" Thor said wistfully as he shuffled out of the soft linen garment, his sleep clothes probably.

Loki's plan to swat him on the behind was rather ruined by a sharp knock on his door. Not his father, whose rhythm he knew.

"Who is it?" he called, leaping off Thor's back and practically shoving him under the bed.

"Just me," Helblindi's voice said back as Loki hurriedly slipped beneath the blankets.

He took a hefty scoop of the healing salve and rubbed it on his face.

"Come in."

Of course, his brother laughed to find him apparently caught in the middle of his beauty routine.

"Making sure you look suitably pretty for your adoring suitors?" he asked. "You don't need to bother. They practically drool over you."

"Over my hand," Loki said, rolling his eyes. "Over what marriage to me means. It's nothing to do with me as a person, pretty or otherwise."

Helblindi chuckled and sat down gingerly on the end of his mattress.

"Well, such is our lot. At least you're actually getting out there. I'm not trusted to go anywhere near marriage yet."

"You don't even need to think about it. You'll be king, you can have babies with whoever you want, no questions asked."

A pretend gasp as though scandalised.

"And how would little innocent Loki know anything about having babies?"

Loki was very much not in the mood to be teased. His brothers knew he had far more knowledge of such things than their father thought he did, but he also knew all about the tattoo Helblindi got on his hip that time in Vanaheim and how often Byleister and his friends raided the wine store. Telling on him was mutually assured destruction.

"You do realise that that's why the council are doing this to me?" he said. "Because they're scared I'll be improper or flirt with the wrong person or something. Father's tests are all very well, but they won't let this go even if all the suitors fail. They want me married off so I'm no longer their problem."

Finally a little sympathy. Helblindi took his hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"Are you really comfortable with it?" he asked. "I'm sure we could convince Father that you're still too young, majority or not."

"No!" Loki said, perhaps a little too quickly. "No, there's no point in holding off. Besides, I quite like being the centre of attention."

A snort.

"I'll bet you do. And having Thor of Asgard trying to impress can't hurt either. He's grown into himself rather well, I thought."

Loki knew his mouth had dropped open. Of course, he knew the rest of the court would look upon Thor but the idea of any of them finding him attractive even on an aesthetic level...

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

"Must be flattering to have a crown prince so obviously interested is all. Speaking as a crown prince myself, I'm rather relying on that fact being true in future."

"Thor is..."

_Under my bed right now, angling for naughty bedroom activities._

"Thor is nice," he settled on awkwardly. "And I would not be unhappy if he succeeded."

"Well, the whole reason I'm here is to tell you that Father is setting up some kind of arena full of water. Don't wear silk tomorrow and certainly not white. I think there might be splashing. Wouldn't want you to ruin any outfits."

An arena of water? How strange. Loki only just managed to murmur a goodnight before Helblindi left, locking the door after him with an absentminded wave of his hand.

Thor's face popped up next to him like an extraordinarily handsome seal.

"I'm good at arenas," he said.

Loki sighed and pulled the blanket aside, inviting him in just for a moment.

"You'll need rest," he said. "Take the salve with you. After tomorrow, maybe we can have some fun together."

He was happy enough to accept goodnight kisses. Thor didn't even seem upset at having his plans for the evening disrupted.

"I was thinking..." he said, tracing his fingers around Loki's shoulder. "I know we can't... We can't have sex in a way that might cause pregnancy, but..."

Loki sat bolt upright. Really? Was Thor about to ask him for _the other option?_ Didn't he know how risky that was?

Thor swallowed, seemingly determined to plough on.

"But, well, I have... That is, I could be the one penetrated. Is that forbidden? Or dangerous? I'm sure I am being stupid."

Loki blinked at him, stammering lightly.

"I didn't think you would want that."

Thor smiled and reached out to tuck a loose lock of hair behind his ear.

"I want everything with you. Every way to show intimacy and trust... I like the idea of it, getting to feel you within my very being, to discover such a thing for the first time together. Feeling your moans against my lips, your hands upon me, being able to hold you with my arms and my legs. I have fantasised of it. But if such thoughts must remain fantasies, do not hesitate to say."

Oh, by the all the mists of Niflheim, this evening might have already gone too far because that sounded far too good. He could practically feel Thor's thighs around his hips, arms wrapped around him, hear his gasps in his ear...

How had he never thought of it before?


	10. Pangs of Guilt

Well, he hadn't said no. Thor had rather hoped for a little more enthusiasm, but he also got the feeling that Loki really had never so much as thought of such a thing.

Which did make him glow a little, to be the one suggesting new things for once.

But they had agreed. No rushing. After the sixth task was complete, they would try it.

And that made Thor all the more determined to succeed quickly.

Water, though. He was unsure what that might entail. Some kind of sailing perhaps? He didn't tend to do such things. Why bother when he could fly over most lakes or rivers he came across?

No, there had to be something he could learn about water. Seafearing. Boats.

He spent all his time before the next test reading. Looking at diagrams. Planning how he would go about making a sailing ship if he needed to for some strange reason. Figuring out how such a vessel might be steered and whether he could use the storm to help him.

Well... Most of the time. Some of it he spent daydreaming. About the look on Laufey's face when he triumphed. The look on Loki's face. Getting to have Loki's intelligence and wit by his side. No more hiding his affection. It sounded wonderful.

Yes, he would be glad when this was over. Loki was distracted. Less indulgent and more worried. Like he was afraid of something bad happening. Thor wanted to flatter himself and say Loki was worried on his behalf, but he also liked to think that Loki would believe him capable of looking after himself.

His mother on the other hand...

Well, she asked for all his news, all about this unexpected journey to Midgard that he'd mentioned before yawning and going to bed early, and the next morning she fussed over him quite ridiculously and made him visit the healers no matter how much he protested that he was perfectly well. He had salve from the market that he'd used, honest. He was fine.

"I'm not sure about you putting yourself in all this danger," she said as he lay being prodded and tested by the healers.

"What happened to it being a good idea to unite our realms through a prudent marriage?"

She sighed and stroked his forehead.

"Darling, I am glad that you care so much about Loki, especially if you believe he would like you too, but perhaps... Well, just remember you can come to me for help if you need it."

That was quite the offer. His mother was skilled with magic, intelligent, good with problems. But if he confided in her that he had forewarning of some of the challenges, that would involve telling her that he had had contact with Loki for years now. That he had been sneaking into Jotunheim without anyone knowing. Such behaviour was incredibly risky. He could not tell her.

And that made his heart ache.

It was not in his nature to lie, certainly not to his mother, but maybe it was necessary here. Besides, he had no desire to inform her of his sex life existing at all, let alone who it existed with...

He smiled up at her.

"All will be well, Mother, I swear it. But thank you. I'll keep that in mind."

He was perhaps regretting such hubris the next day when he stood by the side of a great steaming pool of water in the largest Jotun arena, the surface writhing with the flashing scales of biting fish.

Not sailing then.

Or at least he sincerely hoped not.


	11. Stormy Waters

Maybe this had not been the best idea so early on in the contest. Loki seemed genuinely frightened, his hands tight on the arms of his chair.

"Don't worry," Laufey murmured. "We can distract the fish very easily if someone falls in."

As he spoke, a chunk of meat was thrown to them, the water seeming to instantly boil with the thrashing. Loki winced, his lips pressed tightly together.

"It's just another test of bravery," Laufey said, before standing to address the competitors.

"Welcome to each of you once again. As you can see, the pool in front of you is full of Niflian biting fish. Used to being suspended in ice for much of their lives, they awaken during the short summer months to eat and breed in something of a frenzy. They stand between you and the three golden hoops on the platform on the opposite side of the water. Your task is simple. Bring one to my son without losing too much of your flesh."

The people around him cheered. They were enjoying this immensely, the excitement and pride of a great spectacle. It was one of the most exciting events in decades, centuries perhaps.

He just wished Loki would brighten up. No one was being forced to do this. It was a sign of how much they valued Loki and a link with their house that they were prepared to face such risks.

If any of them were prepared. He was quietly hoping they wouldn't.

No such luck.

The crowd gasped out loud when Princess Nethelria calmly stepped off the edge without fear and began making her way across.

He couldn't see how she was doing it at first, but then he spotted the ice spreading beneath her feet. A simple spell for one so skilled as her. She was freezing the water temporarily, literally step by step.

She had promise, real promise. The elves were a reserved people, but the relations between their two realms had always been cordial. A marriage to them could be very wise.

"Is that how you would have done it?" he asked Loki. "It seems very Jotun in style to me. Perhaps it is a sign."

"I would have frozen the whole thing solid," Loki said. "I don't relish the thought of walking on such thin ice."

The princess gracefully alighted on the platform where the rings were and made her way to the royal box to rapturous applause. Someone even threw a whole bouquet's worth of frost flowers down as she passed. So the people agreed. She was a clear favourite.

She bowed deeply and offered the gold for Loki to take. At least he seemed happier with this, glad that she had made it, smiling as he slipped the jewellery onto his wrist.

Meanwhile, Wiglaf and Thor appeared locked in a battle of faux-politeness. Each was inviting the other to go first, quite insisting on it in fact.

After a while, Wiglaf seemed to either lose or decide to take the plunge, rummaging in the huge satchel he seemed to carry everywhere with him, pulling out a small twig and a pestle and mortar.

"Herbs again," Loki said vaguely. "Like with the lion."

"Maybe he plans to put Thor to sleep and push him in to distract the fish while he swims across."

Alas, no. He ground up various leaves and powders before scattering them over the twig, growing it before their eyes into a boat and snapping off a branch to use as a crude oar.

Old magic. Not OLD magic, not the fundamentals, but certainly old-fashioned to be using herbal conduits like that. Loki could have done that using pure energy with a bit of concentration and based on her scoff, Nethelria thought it decidedly unimpressive.

The fish took chunks out of the vessel as Wiglaf hurriedly paddled across, dragging it out as he retrieved his ring and visibly taking a deep breath to steel himself before braving the water again.

They had bitten the oar to half its length as he leapt from the boat for the second time only for it to sink immediately, the fish visible as they burst through the bottom, jaws audibly chomping the wood.

The people liked to see such danger overcome and gave great cheers as Wiglaf presented his ring. Nethelria rolled her eyes as he sat down beside her, both of them turning their attention to their last remaining rival.

Thor of Asgard seemed to be concentrating. He walked to the edge of the water and then backwards away from it. Like he was planning a run-up.

"He can't... He can't mean to jump?" Laufey stammered.

He couldn't be that stupid surely. Although he wanted Asgard humiliated, he could hardly face Odin and tell him his son had died by lunging hammer-first at biting fish...

Thor began whirling his warhammer, teeth clenched, eyes steely as he set off at a run.

Laufey's mouth dropped open as Thor flung the hammer forward and glided easily over the water. The crowd was stunned to silence, jaws on the floor as they watched him leap again, landing in a bow at Loki's feet.

Then they exploded in cheering and screams of Thor's name. Not that he seemed to hear them. He only had attention for one person in all the nine.

"May I?" he asked, eyes downcast.

Laufey's blood boiled at the sight of him taking Loki's hand to carefully slip the ring onto his wrist.


	12. A Stern Talking To

Oh, he was so going to pay Thor back for this... Loki tried desperately and failed horribly to keep his cheeks from heating as Thor slid the bracelet onto his wrist and looked up at him from beneath his eyelashes, holding his hand just a little too long.

He was shocked out of Thor's gaze by his father clapping his hands irritably.

"All three suitors have passed the second test," he said. "The third will be held in this arena in a day's time."

The people began to leave and the challengers were escorted away to be sent home for the night while Loki's mind span.

One day? Not even two. That was going to significantly dent his ability to find out what the next task was.

Still, the arena again. How bad could it be? Knowing that water awaited him hadn't really helped Thor as such. It had been his own skills and talents that had done it.

Loki found himself with pride bubbling through him. _That's my future husband. I saw him first. You can't have him._

And he felt sure that at least some in the crowd would now be putting aside the fact that Thor was an Asgardian and looking upon him favourably. There were probably demographics emerging. The more steady among them, the traditionalists, they would want him to choose Wiglaf. Tried and tested, sturdy, like some kind of ancient tree. They thought he would complement Loki's carefree nature with some much-needed sobriety.

Meanwhile, the romantics no doubt cheered for Nethelria. She was young and strong and pretty, not quite an adult yet but that was only a matter of time. Young love. Young mages together. And the fashions... Loki could almost imagine the two of them in matching outfits, setting trends across the realms. But there would be no romance in fact. No passion. A relationship of necessity and nothing more.

Whereas, surely they could not have been unaware of the jolt that went through the air when Thor touched him. The crackle of electricity, the spark. He was so used to it now. They had grown comfortable with one another over the years. But for Thor to take his hand in public...

"Outrageous," Laufey spat. "Disrespectful. And typical Asgardian, always trying to push things one step further."

"I thought it was charming," Byleister said from the row behind, shrugging when his father wheeled on him. "A little unrefined maybe, but he asked permission. It's not like he grabbed at him. What did you think, Loki?"

"I, er... I'm not..."

"You see?" Laufey said triumphantly. "He's traumatised, poor thing. Don't worry, darling, I'll have a bath run for you immediately so you can go and relax."

Byleister sighed as their father hurried off, no doubt to start preparing the next task.

"Thor looked pretty smitten to me," he said softly. "And I noticed you were hardly trying to snatch your hand away from him."

Loki knew he was blushing again and kept his face turned away.

"I don't know what you mean."

His brother patted his shoulder with one enormous hand.

"No shame in feeling flattered. Or more than that. Either way, your secret's safe with me. I just think you should be careful. He could get seriously hurt, you know."

Loki leapt to his feet, stammering.

"Excuse me, I believe I have a bath waiting."

He dismissed the servants saying he wanted to have a nap and locked his door, trying to calm his rushing heart as he activated the mirror for Thor to come through as soon as he was ready. Surely he would. They needed to talk. Or... Or something anyway.

Deep breaths. Yes, Thor could be hurt if he was not careful. But he could also draw too much attention if he was too obvious in his attraction. It would not be beyond his father to expel him on some kind of technicality after all.

Loki was worrying at his nails when Thor appeared, grinning, like he didn't have a care in the world.

"I bet they weren't expecting that," he said. "You should have seen your face... Surprise is such a handsome expression on you."

Loki fixed him with a glare, teeth clenched, and made a decision.

"Bed," he said. "Now. Shirt off. But leave the breeches."

He needed the stress relief. And maybe like this, Thor would have it burned into his mind.

Not right away, of course. To begin with, he was still smiling and carefree, eyes going dark as Loki began practically tearing off his clothes.

"Don't you dare touch yourself," Loki said. "Not until you've fully understood what I'm telling you."

He poured oil onto Thor's chest and swung his leg over him, a familiar position that had Thor pressing his pectoral muscles together instantly. Loki liked this angle, this look. Like Thor was offering himself up.

The oil was cool compared to the deep heat of Thor's flesh and Loki took a moment to simply enjoy the sensations along his cock, rolling his hips into the warmth, the solid channel that Thor could magic up here.

"You offended my father," he said, settling into a rhythm and aiming for serious. "That's dangerous."

"I wanted to show that I care about you as an individual, not just as an idea."

"He doesn't see that. He just... Ah, that's nice, stay right there... He just sees an entitled, arrogant Asgardian who can't wait to have me on my back with my cunt stuffed full."

Typically, Thor went quiet at that, his eyes a little glazed. Loki huffed and shoved forward roughly.

"Yes, yes, I know you can't wait for that," he snapped, knowing that he was a little extra wet himself at just the thought. "Nor can I. That's not the point."

"I'll do it so well, though," Thor purred. "I'll listen to you and do it just how you want. I'll be so gentle and make you feel so good... Make you come over and over again, so close, surrounding me..."

"Thor..."

It was difficult to sound even remotely threatening when his imagination was running wild, imagining what it would be like to be filled, to have that thick, warm cock rubbing inside him. He didn't dare so much as to try with his fingers, just in case he went too far.

"You're so beautiful when you spill," Thor said.

He was pushing harder, making the press of flesh tighter and Loki knew he was lost. He couldn't resist, eyes shut and mouth open around gasps as he spilled all over Thor's chest.

"I'm serious," he said, breathless. "Be careful with the flirting. He might disqualify you if he gets too annoyed by it. And be careful full stop. If anything happened to you, I..."

Thor gazed up at him adoringly and kissed his hand, far too courtly considering he was covered in spend.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I'll try to restrain myself. It will be difficult, but you're right. We need to be careful."

That was the best he could hope for really.

As a reward, he sucked Thor to completion and let him share his bath. It was oversized for him anyway, plenty big enough for two to laze around in, soaping each other's skin and mistaking massage for washing hair.

"Sleep well," he said sternly as he pushed Thor through to his side. "And eat a good dinner. We have no idea what you'll be faced with tomorrow. You need the energy."

Hopefully nothing too dangerous. Hopefully something that would get rid of the other two and give Thor a clear run.

Loki sighed and brushed his hair before dressing for the evening meal.

Maybe by now his father had had enough time to calm down.


	13. Shovelling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why, yes, the working title for this chapter was indeed 'Everyday I'm Shovelling'.

All this questing was fun. Thor was having a wonderful time. Every task brought him one step closer to marrying Loki and he got to demonstrate his strength and intelligence into the bargain.

Of course, he would prefer it if his future father-in-law didn't have such evident animosity towards him. His own parents seemed to have warmed to the idea, even if they worried about him. Still, he would surely have time to endear himself to Laufey. Loki would convince him. And in the meantime, he was keeping his head down and being careful not to overstep his boundaries, saving up all his flirting for when they were alone.

He was practically walking through these challenges. He'd managed to herd the flighty snow deer around an obstacle course with only minimal butting and had managed to shear the thick hair of one of the the golden cattle of Vanaheim. He hoped they were spinning that into cloth for Loki. The gold would set off his hair beautifully.

Of course, to his disappointment, Wiglaf and Nethelria had also succeeded. Where Thor had used small, harmless lightning flashes to steer the deer, Nethelria seemed able to whisper to it and have it do her bidding. It was more impressive than his way and he knew it.

And Wiglaf's herbs had come into use yet again, calming the cow until it was peaceful and docile while he clipped its hair. Thor had had to chase one down and pin its scrabbling hooves, putting up with its indignant bellows all the way through the process.

Still, herbs were surely of little use in the latest challenge - clearing one of the enormous stable blocks of Jotunheim and avoiding the enormous feet of their snorting inhabitants.

Thor hadn't even known they had horses, even though they were nearly twice the size of the ones he was accustomed to. He'd never seen them before. And trying to clean up after them was hardly his idea of a good introduction. The horse was giving him all the attention it might spare for an unusual cloud, occasional glances, but otherwise complete indifference.

Then again, he supposed that was preferable to it being cross about the intrusion. He ought to count himself lucky.

"Laufey's only using us to get his stables cleaned for free, you know," Wiglaf called from his block. "We ought to stop in protest."

"Nice try," came Nethelria's reply. "But if you think so, why don't you give up first?"

They each had a cart and she was carefully levitating each chunk of... waste into it while Thor and Wiglaf relied on shovels and their own brute force.

He felt like they had been working for hours upon hours and yet he had barely made a dent in the task. His arms ached and his back too.

"How are you holding up, Wiglaf?" he asked. "Joints giving you trouble?"

"I ought to box your ears for that remark, boy. But as it happens, I have made an ointment of essence of Alfheim nutmeg that eases even the most straining muscles..."

Thor grunted and sweat, straining to lift more and more. They'd come a long way from the arena, that was for sure. No one had come to watch this spectacle.

Or at least...

Thor jumped when he heard Loki's voice out in the courtyard. Coming to speak with them each in turn or some such. Thor ripped off his shirt, threw it up onto his horse's back and doubled his efforts as he tried to listen in to his conversation with Nethelria.

"Very impressive," he was saying. "And how long have you practised magic?"

Thor chuckled hearing their polite chatter. Loki was here for him. He'd come to check in on him. It was obvious. He'd come out here regardless of the smell and the filth to see him. Well, Thor was determined to give him something worth looking at.

His chest was glistening as Loki listened to Wiglaf drone on about his herbs again. Thank goodness Loki wasn't going to be saddled with that single topic for the rest of his life. It would probably be interesting if it wasn't delivered with all the charisma of a puddle newt.

Thor's grin quickly fell when he turned expectantly and found that Loki's father had accompanied him and was now looking at him with an expression that said he was utterly baffled. Not angry, just perplexed.

"Are you not cold, Prince Thor?" Loki asked, eyes smouldering where Laufey couldn't see. "I believe Asgard is a deal warmer than Jotunheim."

"The work is keeping me warm, your majesty. And my companion here, of course."

He pat the horse on its leg. The beast seemed to suddenly remember he was there, startling slightly before merely snuffling at his hair a little.

"You certainly seem strong enough."

_Don't flirt, don't flirt. No matter what, don't flirt..._

"Thank you, Prince Loki. I certainly hope I can attain your standards."

Laufey hurried Loki away on pretence of there being some urgent business they needed to attend to in the palace, but not before Loki winked at Thor and waggled his fingers just a little.

Maybe it was Thor's imagination, but the manure seemed decidedly lighter after that.


	14. Hunting for Clues

Loki was fuming. Yes, he had made Thor's manure magically less heavy, but it hadn't made any difference in real terms. The other two were yet in the running.

Nethelria, yes, he understood how she had done it, utilising her magical skills. But Wiglaf... However had he managed? It didn't make sense. Someone must have helped him or something. Or his ointment was for added strength as well as pain relief.

And now his father was point blank refusing to be drawn on any of the future challenges. A surprise, he kept saying, one for Loki to enjoy. How was he supposed to help Thor if he had no more clues than anyone else?

They were so close now to the sixth challenge, the halfway point. The one they had agreed to celebrate together by...

His heart beat faster just thinking of it, just imagining. He would not be robbed of such pleasures through not being sufficiently prepared.

Of course, he wanted Thor to succeed and wed him and whisk him off to Asgard to drape him in gold and feed him peeled grapes and so on, but in the meantime, he wanted this and wanted it badly. And surely the halfway point would surely have something rather spectacular.

He had found the fifth task demeaning. Cleaning the stables was a punishment, surely. Even vaguely rationalising it as proof that they would put themselves through great unpleasantness for him didn't really help.

Even the memory of Thor sweating and glistening and definitely showing off for him didn't help. Much.

No, he needed to find out what the next challenge was. He needed to give Thor all the help he could.

He wasn't allowed down to the arenas, so he had no idea whether it was or was not being held there. None of the servants seemed to know anything. His father kept changing the subject whenever he subtly tried to bring it up.

And worst of all, he knew Helblindi knew. He could practically smell it on him. No good at lying, that was his problem, no stone face to keep the guilt from passing over his features whenever Loki sighed.

No doubt their father had sworn him to secrecy. Very well... A battle of wills then. His wish to know against Helblindi's wish to keep good faith.

But how to go about it? He could play the emotional card, claim he was afraid for the suitors' safety. But that was risky. It might just get him empty reassurances and no details of what they would be facing.

Maybe giddiness? He could be too excited to sleep for wondering what the next task was. But surely that would just add credence to their father's insistence on surprising him.

Of course, there was always bribery. Or threats. Experience told him Helblindi tended to hold out quite well against both of those.

No... No, he knew exactly which aspect of his brother's personality to target.

He began in the library. It was fairly common for them to meet there. Not by arrangement, but because Helblindi was forever in there doing seemingly the dullest reading possible while oblivious to the far more interesting books all around him. Loki loved to try to show him the error of his ways by bringing him better material.

Sitting down at Helblindi's table and sighing heavily only got him slightly raised eyebrows. He needed to be more direct, it seemed.

"You know, we're only halfway through the challenges," he said. "But I think Father has run out of ideas."

No bite yet but interest looked to be piqued. This could be a good path to pursue.

"I mean, cleaning the stables? What next? Will he make them polish the ballroom floor?"

"It's a big ballroom," Helblindi muttered.

"Hardly a spectacle though."

Still nothing solid. Normally he'd be leaping to Father's defence and spilling all the details of the amazing challenge that had been set.

Ugh...

"What are you reading anyway?"

"Oh... Oh, nothing..."

Well, _that_ was interesting. Loki stood up on his oversized chair and made a grab for the book. His height was not in his favour as Helblindi pulled it out of reach.

He could read the cover though.

"Creatures of Muspelheim?"

Guilt didn't so much flit across Helblindi's face as bloom upon it.

"I was just... Just I thought I would read up on them beforehand, think about how I would go about catching one..."

"What? Catching what?"

He sighed and turned the book round, showing Loki the detailed drawings on its pages.

Loki swallowed hard.

There was no way he was going to be able to give Thor information on this without it being obvious.

And yet he couldn't possibly not warn him either.

"Well," he said. "At least it won't be boring."


	15. Perplexing Notes and Vivid Realities

Thor was confused. He had had a message from Loki and it was completely baffling him.

"You don't know it's firebirds."

So... So it was firebirds? But they were mere legends, weren't they? Creatures born of ash and flame... Surely something like that couldn't really exist.

Then again, the universe was full of things he did not know about. Maybe there was such a beast. Being aware of what to expect could only be an advantage.

But he couldn't reveal that he knew. Even going to the library and reading about them would be suspicious, especially as his mother became increasingly worried about him. He couldn't appear to have any prior knowledge.

Therefore, anything he took to give himself an edge would have to be plausibly deniable. Useful in many situations. Not specificly made to deal with heat.

He assumed they had to catch one let loose in the arena. Laufey did not seem overly fond of bloodsports and would wish the birds no harm. But how to go about it? They would burn a net or a bag. It would be futile to take those. And with no idea how large they were, he could not risk taking his mosquito jar either.

Ointment for burns, he would need that. But not specifically. A general healing one should do and be less suspicious. Something cooling? Or would it be too obvious?

What use were warnings if he couldn't act on them?

He still couldn't quite shake the feeling that this was a trick. All the tales he knew of firebirds were metaphors of rebirth and regeneration.

He was still pondering it when he entered the arena, gasping when he saw the bird on the opposite side. Never mind pretending to be surprised. The way his jaw dropped would quite convince anyone.

So beautiful. He had never imagined that such a bird could exist. Its feathers were red and yellow, but iridescent with shades of blue and green and purple that shimmered when it moved. Its beak and talons were the deep black of burned charcoal and its eyes seemed to blaze with intelligence.

It was in a jewelled cage, the metal presumably super-heated to resist the flames, the hulking figure of a visitor from Muspelheim. It was unusual for them to visit other realms. Laufey must have pulled some impressive strings to achieve this.

A giant by the entrance held out his hand to the challengers, three straws in his grasp.

"Choose."

Thor hesitated, glancing at Wiglaf and Nethelria to see which of them would blink first, only to find them both looking at him expectantly. He shrugged as if he had no fear and duly reached out to select his straw, ending up with the middle length one.

Laufey stood with a flourish and Thor finally got a glimpse of Loki beside him, dressed in a shade of orange that made his skin seem to glow. Comparing his beauty to the bird's, no doubt.

"You will enter the arena one at a time," Laufey announced. "With one hour to lure the firebird to your wrist. The suitor with the longest straw shall begin."

Wiglaf swallowed hard and stepped forward while Thor and Nethelria were ushered back into a sort of holding pen outside.

"What will you do?" Thor asked, since they might as well talk.

"What will _you_ do?" she threw back.

Well, that was that then. They sat in silence for some time before the quiet was interrupted suddenly by a hideous scream.

"I suppose herbs weren't enough to calm it," Nethelria said.

Little sympathy, Thor noted. And maybe that made sense. He was their rival, after all. But still, whatever that was had sounded deeply unpleasant.

He was fetched and pushed into the arena, spotting Loki looking ashen-faced. He wanted desperately to try to reassure him somehow. Alas, there'd be time for that later, and more hopefully.

The firebird was preening nearby, a force field keeping it safely away from the watching crowd.

It eyed him with distrust. It was frightened. No wonder it had lashed out if it was scared. He had to put it at ease. Or distract it in some way, but with what? What did he have? Not so much as a gauntlet to protect his arm.

"May I ask a question?" he called.

"A maximum of three."

"What does it eat?"

"Coals."

Well, that was no help. He had nothing like that. Bait was out of the question which left only nesting or...

Well, there was one other thing that it might want.

He looked down at his chest-plate, polished to a mirror shine and slowly undid the buckles. The firebird cocked its head to the side and chirruped. Such a strange sound. He'd expected something more impressive somehow. It sounded a little like a resonant chicken.

Careful steps, gentle approach so as not to spook it, holding the shield in front of his face. Another chirrup. Was that good? Was that bad? Had he made a terrible mistake?

He hoped this idea would work. That the bird would see a mate and not a threat.

If not, that healing ointment was about to come in very useful.


	16. Attracting a Mate

Loki felt like his heart was going to burst. Already Wiglaf had tried to throw sophorific herbs at it in an effort to lull it into being more gentle and found that it thoroughly disliked sudden bursts of vegetation. It had flown into quite a rage, flames leaping from the tips of its feathers.

The sight of his skin blistering... Oh, it was awful. Even seeing the healers instantly soothe his pain and carry him away for treatment hadn't calmed Loki's worries. One down, two to go and he'd barely been able to help Thor prepare at all and...

And now here he was, holding up his chestplate and hopping forward, making the reflection of the firebird appear to move like a living bird would.

Loki watched with wide eyes, scared to blink. He'd been so frightened that Thor would try to stun it or strike first and think later that he had forgotten the primary thought in Thor's mind was one of love. He was doing this from deep-rooted affection, not from want of power or pride.

How he hoped this gamble would pay off.

Thor lowered his armour to the floor, propped it against his hammer, and stepped back apparently to plan his next move. The firebird came closer, dancing and preening, letting off little bursts of flame like a display.

He had to get it onto his wrist though. That was the challenge. And that would still be incredibly risky and difficult.

The crowd took a simultaneous sharp inhale as Thor prostrated himself perpendicular to the bird and began shuffling closer little by little, pulling himself along by his forearms. Slowly, gently...

The firebird cast him cursory glances but was yet occupied with its courtship dance. It hopped away when Thor got too close though, screeching angrily. Loki held back a worried whimper.

Still, it did not attack, even when Thor stretched his arm out in front of the plate. It hopped and fluttered and finally grew brave, trying to catch sight of its would-be mate, coming close once again.

Thor's breathing was quick, visible in his shoulders, and yet the skin of his arm was not burning even as the bird grew close. The flames must be a defensive measure. As long as he was careful not to alarm it...

It looked at the reflection. It hopped close and then withdrew. It danced and sang.

And at last, it alighted on Thor's wrist.

His face was scrunched, eyes tightly shut and Loki watched in horror as blood began to flow from where its harsh claws dug in. And yet he did not cry out. He held his tongue.

"Father," Loki whispered urgently. "It's on his wrist. He's done it."

Laufey sighed heavily, angry no doubt, signalling to the stone man of Muspelheim to retrieve his pet by distracting it with coals. Thor stood, cradling his arm, the blood staining his shirt a little.

"Congratulations, Thor of Asgard," Laufey said, sounding a little shaken. "Despite your injuries, you have been successful."

"I would gladly bear any pain for Prince Loki," Thor said.

Stupid, Loki thought. Stupid and risky and with no sense of self-preservation. He could have been seriously hurt. He _was_ hurt. Stupid, wonderful Thor...

He hoped desperately that Nethelria would fail and leave Thor as the only contestant, but of course not. Her technique was interesting though. She showed the firebird her staff and raised it high, the silly thing's head following the movement as she drew a line in the dirt. It was like it was stunned, hypnotised, staring at the mark for minute after minute while she tore a strip from the bottom of her tunic and wrapped it around her wrist, whispering spells as she went.

A click of her fingers and the firebird leapt upwards reflexively and onto her waiting arm. Protection magic. She wasn't so much as singed, let alone cut.

Yes, yes, he had to admit, she had gone about it the most sensible way.

But Thor's efforts had been all for him.


	17. Fussing, Both Pleasant and Unpleasant

Thor knew his mother was going to be furious with him. An inter-realm contest was such a rare thing that many enterprising Jotuns were making quite an income from taking crystal balls into the arena and allowing others to pay to watch live from anywhere in the nine. His friend Sif had told him all about it, how she'd been in the tavern watching his encounter with the biting fish and how everyone had cheered for him.

It was no wonder then that his parents had evidently been watching every second.

They were waiting for him on the Bifrost when he got home, a little late from the healing wing of Jotunheim.

"Well done!" Odin said quickly, and from the way Frigga turned to glare at him, without discussion.

"You were _bleeding!"_ she cried.

"Darling, it's hardly the first time he's taken a bit of a scratch. He's fine."

"It could have maimed him."

Thor mumbled apologies for scaring them and tried to keep his bandaged arm as out of sight as possible. She wouldn't be too pleased when she noticed...

"Did they not even close the wounds for you?" she asked, voice somewhere between anger and horror. "Come here, let me."

"No!" Thor said, a little more loudly than he'd meant to. "No, I... I asked them not to. I want to keep the scars. They fixed everything but the surface but I... I want to be able to show them to my children. And my grandchildren. Tell them the tale of how I laboured for love of their other grandfather."

He'd said too much. Now both of them were looking at him with grim faces.

Odin cleared his throat and put on what Thor thought of as his Serious Voice.

"Thor, I know you like Loki very much and I quite understand for he is very handsome and graceful, but you must understand that that attraction is not love. Love is a complex and growing thing. You must recognise that he may not stay so beautiful forever. Time takes its toll on all things."

Thor sighed. He was tired and a little achey and he did not want to be having this conversation now. He wanted to be relaxing and anticipating his evening with Loki.

"I do understand that," he insisted. "But he is very intelligent too and as I recall we share a similar sense of fun. I believe we will be able to grow together. You mistake me, Father, I merely meant that I hope we will grow to love each other if I am successful."

It was not a lie. He did hope that, especially from Loki's side. Maybe he would be proved wrong and discover that the feeling he believed was love was not so, but surely that would only mean that he had discovered an even deeper affection and that could not be a bad thing.

At least his parents seemed convinced, for all that they worried. It was only natural. Parents worried, it was a fact. No doubt even Laufey had his moments.

Thor would have to warm to his future father-in-law in time, he supposed. He surely couldn't be all bad. He had produced Loki and brought up him and his brothers almost all on his own after all.

He had asked Loki about his other father, but hadn't got much of an answer. He couldn't remember much about him he said. Which was possible, but sometimes Thor wondered if that was really true or whether it was part of some kind of shield that Loki put up to avoid having any kind of emotional discussion.

He often did that. He pretended what they had was physical and nothing more. And Thor was willing to put up with that, if it made him more comfortable.

Thor was therefore taken aback when he finally managed to escape his mother's clutches only to pass through the mirror and find Loki apparently determined to smother him in kisses and disapprobations.

"You fool," he heard from somewhere against his skin. "You could have been burned alive, could have had your guts ripped out and then to say what you did, in front of my father, have you any idea what you've done, you stupid...?"

"Were you worried about me?"

Loki leapt back from him and for a moment, Thor feared he was about to be slapped, but then Loki sighed and fluttered into his waiting arms.

"Yes," he admitted. "Yes, I was worried."

Any other occasion and Thor would have teased him, but a slight twinge in his wrist reminded him that this was perhaps not the time.

Maybe it wasn't the time for lots of things.

"We don't have to do anything, you know," he said softly. "We could just cuddle and talk."

"Having second thoughts?"

"No. But just... Well, you're upset."

"I'm _upset_ because you almost got yourself killed which would have robbed me of the pleasures of this night."

Thor found himself laughing even as Loki pushed him gently towards the bed, crawling up his body to kiss him properly, his eyes smouldering.

"Let me take care of you, my champion."

Ooh, Thor liked that. He felt a curiously warm shiver rush through his body, letting Loki press his lips to his neck while his clever fingers undid what little ties there were on his sleep clothes.

He found his hands being slapped away when he tried to even the playing field and he was forced to lie still while Loki withdrew and dropped his robe, letting it pool beautifully on the floor, revealing plains of skin.

Thor could remember so clearly the first time he'd seen Loki naked. How it had felt like a dream. How he had almost been frightened, repeating in his head over and over how they had to be careful, to resist their instincts. It was dangerous, for both of them.

Some of those fears were still in the back of his mind as Loki produced a jar of thick ointment from one of the drawers of his dressing table, cheeks tinged purple with excitement. Was this foolhardy? Should they wait, in fact?

Something else in the back of his brain made the decision to overrule such thoughts. He had survived an ordeal this day and Loki had survived watching it and therefore they deserved this.

Besides, he had been experimenting with his fingers for some time and was rather looking forward to being almost on equal experience ground with Loki on something. No doubt he'd been reading up on it since the idea was first mentioned.

Sure enough...

"I'm going to be very gentle, but you have to relax. That's the only way to make it feel good."

Thor bit back his automatic instinct to show that he knew that. Loki liked to be in control. It would please him to be listened to.

The first finger slipped in surprisingly easily with all the lubrication Loki had given it, startling out a gasp.

"You're so... So warm inside."

"Did your books not say that?"

Thor knew his words were laced with breathlessness, wanting to rock his hips and feel more.

Loki's eyes glittered at him as he reached a little deeper.

"No," he said. "But it did tell me all about this..."

"Mmm, Loki..."

He'd found the little nub of nerves himself before, of course, but somehow having Loki's touch made it more intense, making him moan out already.

"You like that, don't you?"

"More... I want more."

Loki tutted at him but soon enough there were two fingers stretching him and then three and Thor felt sure he was going to shatter into a million pieces, broken by too much sensation.

"Please, Loki, I need... Ooh, right there."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded desperately, wondering if he would spill the second Loki pressed his cock inside him.

Not the precise second. He had to turn onto his stomach so as to minimise the risk of any of his pre-spend ending up on Loki and the resultant pause and feeling of loss at no longer being able to see Loki's face helped him calm a little.

His pulse raced again instantly when Loki pushed his legs apart and draped himself over his body though.

"Are you ready?"

"More than ready. I've wanted this for so long."

A kiss to his shoulder and the feeling of something thicker than a finger pressing against him. He knew to bear down, to relax, to make it easier.

"Oh... Oh, Thor, I... I didn't think..."

"Is that good?"

"So good."

Inch by inch, Loki eased inside until, just as Thor wished, there was no space between them at all. He could feel Loki inside him, feel him against his skin, his head turned to the side for kisses.

He had imagined this moment many times. Usually Loki was slow and gentle, rolling him closer to climax in wave after wave of building pleasure. Sometimes he was rough and kept pulling back, all the way out just to slam back in.

Never in all his fantasies had Loki merely sort of shaken his hips, barely moving half an inch, his breathing thick and heavy. It was good and intimate, but Thor was sure it could be better.

"Not so fast," he whispered. "Hey, not so fast. Longer thrusts?"

Loki laughed behind him.

"Sorry. You just feel so good that I don't want to slip out even for a second."

He tried though. More measured, sitting up almost to watch where they were joined, the smooth slip and slide of their bodies. Thor was not shy in his praise, moaning and crying out whenever a thrust hit home.

Hours of this would not be enough. Days would not. But when he heard that sigh, that slightly high one, he knew Loki was close.

"Spill within me," he said, reaching for his hand where it rested on the mattress. "Mark me from inside, I want to feel it."

He concentrated on clenching, on making Loki feel good, feeling a bloom of pride when his body and his actions made him lose control, crying out helplessly and collapsing onto his back.

He was not allowed to tend to himself. Loki insisting on fingering and sucking him to completion and using his magic to clean away the evidence before they snuggled into each other's arms in a sweaty, tired mess.

"Am I forgiven for being foolish?" Thor asked.

"I think right now, I'd forgive you almost anything. Just don't do it again."

Thor chuckled and kissed his forehead.

"I'll try."


	18. Desperate Measures

Laufey was _furious..._

The last time he'd been this angry, he'd tried to take over the neighbouring galaxy out of spite. Of course, he hadn't known then that most of that rage had been exacerbated, if not flat-out caused, by the hormones of unexpectedly carrying Loki.

There was a certain symmetry perhaps that this latest irate mindset was also caused by his beloved youngest, but woe betide anyone who pointed that out. Woe betide anyone who spoke to him at all as he paced around in his private wing of the palace.

They were not supposed to get this far! The wretched Asgardian least of all. The way things were going, he was in real danger of having to allow one of them to wed Loki, to take him away. The advisors would love that. Already they kept bowing and scraping and flattering him with what a wise decision he had made with this tournament idea.

He wasn't feeling terribly wise at present.

And now he'd built it up and the people were excited, proud of their realm and their prince and thrilled at the prospect of a royal wedding and they couldn't see how none of this was meant to happen.

They thought it was romantic that Thor of Asgard had let his arm be ravaged by the firebird's claws. Could they not see how foolhardy and reckless that was? Did they really want to throw Loki to one so... so... so Asgardian? Always blundering in, with good intentions perhaps, but forever making such a mess.

And the elf wasn't much better. So cold and clinical. Where was her passion? Not everything was a puzzle to be solved after all. Especially not Loki. He was to be cherished and admired and loved.

He just couldn't find it in him to trust either of the remaining candidates to do that. Nethelria would be passionless, bringing only a loveless marriage for political gain. Loki would find passion with Thor, no doubt, but how long for? What evidence was there that he wouldn't one day cast him aside once the novelty had worn off?

Perhaps they should never have started this.

And what if neither of them failed anything? It was a possibility he had not even considered, but now it looked terrifyingly possible. What would he do then?

He flopped into a chair, drummed his fingers against his desk and felt a plan begin to form. Neither of them was likely to give up easily. But what if it wasn't up to them? What if he went over their heads?

What if he invited their parents to witness their supposed triumph?

Maybe this was evil, he thought as he pulled pen and ink closer to draft a letter of invitation, but then again, Loki was likely to end up living with some these people. He had to make sure they were suitable.

And they might well decide to withdraw their offspring from the contest when they saw how dangerous it was close up.

He had not seen the queen of Alfheim for some time and had never met the prince consort. And though it pained him to invite Odin, Frigga Allmother was a sensible sort. If he could subtly appeal to anyone, surely it was her.

Then again, she was shrewd. She would not be insensitive to the political benefits of the match between Loki and her son. Maybe she wouldn't be an ally in this.

He looked over his list of challenges. He hadn't really wanted anyone to get hurt, but maybe for appearances' sake...

After all, what was stronger than the will of a parent to protect their child?

It would only take a few minor alterations. And he'd need to have the guest rooms prepared.

The more he thought about it, the more he warmed to the idea. He'd be able to have a much closer look at both suitors at meals, see how they were outside the pressure of the tasks, get an idea of any potential weaknesses.

And Loki would enjoy the conversation. He loved meeting new people. Though maybe that was risky. After all, once they realised the extent of his charm and his kind nature, the suitors would only want to marry him all the more...

No, this was a good idea. And it would be good for Loki too.

He couldn't wait to see his face when he found out Nethelria and Thor would be staying with their parents so close by for the rest of the challenges.


	19. So near and yet...

Loki found himself wondering what it would be like to wake up beside Thor. Warm and sleepy, getting pulled close for morning cuddles and half-awake kisses.

The bed still smelled of him a little and Loki took a moment to roll around and inhale. Would he be used to this scent one day? Would it become background to him? Or would he occasionally catch it in the fold of a sheet or the brush of a cape and remember almost perfect moments like this?

Last night had been good. Better than good. He had expected the physical sensations to be pleasing, but he hadn't anticipated such an emotional response. A response he had not yet managed to understand in ways that didn't slightly terrify him. And that made him wonder if such responses would grow stronger over time.

He sighed heavily when he heard his father's knock. It had to be mid-morning, he supposed. He had missed breakfast. But he didn't want to get up just yet or leave his warm memories.

After making sure there were no stray blond hairs on his pillow, he shuffled up, retrieved his robe from where he'd abandoned it on the floor and opened the door.

Laufey beamed at him, which should have been an early warning sign.

"I have wonderful news."

Nethelria had given up? Thor was waiting outside? They could have the ceremony urgently? 

"I've invited your suitors and their families to stay with us during the remaining challenges. Of course, Odin won't come, but Queen Frigga has already accepted and I'm sure Alfheim will send their response soon. We will have an opportunity to see them up close, to talk, to understand them better."

Loki's heart sank. Thor could hardly bring his mirror with him without arousing all kinds of suspicion. They would be so close and yet torn apart...

"That is wonderful, Father," he lied. "I would like to get to know them better, especially since I am likely to marry one of them."

And suddenly his father looked worried, crouching to bring them closer to eye level.

"I know I said they wouldn't succeed," he said gently. "But if one of them does..."

"I know, Father. And they are both worthy champions. I'm not afraid."

Loki found himself being almost crushed against Laufey's torso, held tight and nuzzled from above.

"My brave little one."

"Mmph! Mm-mmrrhh..."

He gasped for air when he was released. Sometimes Laufey seemed to forget his own strength when cuddles and hugs were on the menu.

"But, of course," he said slyly, as though Loki ought to be similarly pleased by this. "They might not complete all the challenges. Either of them."

He clearly had some kind of scheme in mind to discourage them. Loki forced a smile while his brain raced.

"When will they arrive? Soon?"

"Frigga Allmother confirmed that she and Thor are unable to join us at dinner tonight but will arrive before tomorrow's task."

Another arena one then, surely, if it was on realm.

"What task is that?"

Laufey shook his head.

"We mustn't prewarn them, even by accident," he said.

"I won't tell! Please, Father..."

For a moment, he feared Laufey would not give in. This might be his last chance to help Thor. He needed this, really needed it.

"Well... Alright. They are to each tether a bull rangifer."

A rangifer... Huge and powerful beasts with hooves so sharp they were almost claws, vicious horns and strong tempers. They would not easily be calmed. This could be dangerous and there was little preparation Thor could actually do except hone his strength.

"I look forward to it. And I had best dress since it is so late in the day. And in case the elves arrive unexpectedly."

The moment his father's footsteps had receded away, Loki locked the door and sprinted to the mirror. He had to see Thor. Hopefully he was in his rooms...

Asgard was always humid, or so it seemed to Loki, and the air of Thor's chamber was surprisingly warm to boot when he stumbled out of the mirror.

He'd never been through the mirror as such, usually only ever popping his head out to check the coast was clear before he dropped off his notes to Thor. But this was no time to look around or imagine what some of these outfits might look like when worn.

"Thor?" he said, bursting out into the room. "Thor?"

He was packing his bags and his eyes lit up with surprise and joy at the sight of him, rushing to put Mjölnir down behind his door to keep any visitors out.

"They've told you, then?" Loki asked, arms out in a silent demand to be held and comforted.

"Yes," Thor said, complying instantly. "My mother is very pleased to be able to keep an eye on me during the challenges, of course."

"We won't... We'll barely see each other."

"We'll have nearly every meal together, I'm sure."

"But it won't make up for it. We won't be alone. We won't... We won't be able to do this, hold each other, or kiss or..."

"Maybe we can steal moments?"

A nice thought, but probably impractical. Loki found himself nodding away all the same. Maybe they could. Or maybe a little absence would only make them stronger.

"The next task is tethering a rangifer," he said. "It's like a large deer. Thick fur."

He felt Thor nod.

"We will get through this," he said softly, stroking Loki's hair in a way that made him melt. "We're strong enough."

He was right, of course. And maybe this was Loki's challenge, to cope and hold his nerve through all of this.

If Thor could face mortal danger, he could face this.

He didn't have to like it, though.


	20. Seeing Red

The rangifer pawed the ground and charged for about the fiftieth time. Thor could practically feel his mother's nerves. She and the prince-consort from Alfheim had been seated in the royal box with Loki and his family and just the knowledge that she was there put him on edge a little.

She'd been so excited to come that he felt he'd had to try to feel glad for her sake for all that he was preparing to be thoroughly miserable.

This was torture! After he tied this great deer, they were invited to dine with the Jotun royal family. To be sat so close to Loki but utterly unable to speak to him openly? It was going to be awful.

He was distracted and heard the crowd gasp as he had yet another close shave, antlers swinging over his head, ducking and rolling out of the way.

He had been given rope, but had to leave all other tools and weapons outside. Mjölnir wouldn't have been of much use anyway, but he felt somehow naked without her, the lack of familiar weight preying upon him. On a positive note, they would probably take Nethelria's staff from her too. He might stand half a chance of winning outright and entering the other tasks unchallenged.

The rangifer circled him, huffing out warm blasts of air. His only plan was to try to tire it, slow it down until he could get the rope on it. Though he was almost going to have to embrace it to get it around its neck. No loop in all the nine could get over those antlers.

It showed no sign of exhaustion and they had been facing off for several minutes now. If he wasn't careful, it would outlast him. He needed to distract it somehow, but without Mjölnir all he could really summon were clouds and rain. He had no way to direct the lightning and no intention of risking it.

Another charge. He sidestepped it, sparks flying up from where its hooves skid on the arena floor. It huffed some more, its eyes narrow and angry.

Maybe he ought to try soothing it rather than being an annoying small thing buzzing around. It had worked on the firebird after all.

He raised his hands carefully, opening his body, like it was merely a large and bad-tempered horse, stepping closer slowly.

"Easy, there," he said softly. "Easy..."

He almost thought he had it. It watched him, ears flicking back and forth, letting him come close.

Then it lunged.

Thor heard a strange cry, the whole crowd letting out their panic at once and through it Loki's voice seemed to ring clearest. He dived sideways as the great hooves flashed past him at face level, crashing into the ground.

He heard a ripping sound and hoped it was not his flesh as he desperately stumbled to his feet.

His cape. It had ripped from his shoulders and now the beast was nosing at it, suddenly calmer. Was that all it wanted? His cape was desirable to it for some reason?

Thor walked cautiously into its line of sight so as not to spook it by sneaking up from behind, but it barely paid him any attention. He pat its shoulder, feeling the incredible thickness of its fur, the strange soft-hardness of its body. It snorted, but seemed happy enough.

He didn't know quite how he got the rope on. He could not have touched his hands together behind its neck, it was so thick. But somehow, he managed it and practically sprinted to tie the long end of of the rope to the ring waiting on the arena wall by the entrance. Tied. Tethered. Success.

Cheering. He hadn't ever expected the crowd to like him as such. He was an Asgardian after all and for all that the wars were over, there was still mistrust between their realms.

Maybe he put on a good enough show for them to forget any of that. They yelled his name as he waved up at them, truly grateful for their support.

He caught Loki's look of worried pride and resisted the urge to blow him a kiss. His mother was shaking her head but smiling as Laufey stood, quieting the people.

"Congratulations, Prince Thor," he said. "Will you retrieve your cape?"

Thor glanced to where the rangifer seemed to be trying to make a nest of some kind and swallowed hard.

"He can keep it," he said. "At least until after Princess Nethelria has her turn."

"Then I shall see you at our evening meal."

Ah, yes...

He was so nervous. He'd met them before of course, but this time he was determined to make an exceptionally good impression on Laufey and Loki's brothers.

And all that began with what to wear...

It was dinner. Not a formal meeting. But then again, what if it was a formal dinner? His mother fit in anywhere, seemingly able to adjust her stance and posture to match the atmosphere. He didn't have that, he had to be careful. He didn't want to look like he was there for a fight, but he did want to look strong. Not like a brute, but like...

He didn't know what like exactly.

This would be so much easier if he could ask Loki what would be suitable.

He pondered it while bathing in the strange bubbling spring in the opulent guest suite he and his mother had been placed in and put on his sleeping clothes so as not to shock her when she arrived, sure enough, to find him with clothes strewn all about the place.

"Not sure what to wear?" she asked from the doorway to his chamber.

He flopped on the bed, sighing.

"I swear I've changed shape since yesterday," he said. "Nothing fits right. I look all... bulky."

She was clearly trying to hold back giggles as she crossed the room, picking up disgarded garments as she went and appraising them.

"Well, leather won't help much with that, so let's rule that out. Are you hoping to catch Loki's eye, is that it?"

He'd _caught_ a little more than that, of course, but then again, Loki so often saw him in sleep clothes or nothing. He was a firm believer in the idea that sometimes being fully dressed could be more enticing than being naked.

As such, he nodded and sighed.

"He always looks so elegant. It's not something you passed down to me, unfortunately."

"Oh, I don't know about that. You were certainly showing off some fancy footwork this afternoon. Much more dashing than Princess Nethelria. She did a lot of interesting luminescent magic to dazzle it into a trance and it was rather hard on the eyes to watch, let me tell you."

She'd stopped her traversing of his scattered wardrobe to hold up a deep red tunic, the fabric shot through with details in slate grey, more subtle than some of the other outfits he'd brought.

"Try this one. With these breeches."

He should have waited to ask her advice all along. He looked smart, but the loose neckline offered a teasing glimpse of collarbone for Loki's benefit and the slightly muted colour seemed just right for a semi-formal event.

In return, he insisted on braiding Frigga's hair after she had changed, as he had when he was a little boy, amazed by how something so soft and delicate could produce such a strong, thick rope.

She seemed almost sad watching him in their reflection. He wondered why, but daren't ask.

"You look very handsome," she said softly once they were ready.

"And you look very beautiful. But then again, you always do."

She let out a strange little laugh, half a sigh with it and offered her arm.

"Come along, then. Let's go impress your future husband."


	21. Dreadful Thoughts

Laufey agonised over the seating arrangements for dinner. Loki should be sat between his brothers, that was obvious. They would protect him, they'd be a barrier between him and those who dared to think themselves worthy of his hand.

If he sat at one end of the table and put Loki at the opposite end... Well, it put him unpleasantly far away, but that would mean he could sit Thor and Nethelria in the centre of the two sides with their respective parents beside them.

But which brother to put where? Byleister, bless him, was so good natured, almost too much so. He would make whoever he was beside feel welcome and at ease. Should he sit by Nethelria then? Maybe she would come into herself in a more relaxed environment and show that she had a sense of fun under all that decorum.

That would mean putting Helblindi by Thor. Two crown princes together, that made sense... But what if they had much in common? The conversation of two who were animatedly discussing would be more attractive to Loki than the stilted attempts of Byleister to engage the elves.

But if he swapped them, that would be even worse... Thor seemed open and would no doubt delight in having such a gregarious partner as Byleister to converse with.

And while all that was going on, he was going to be dealing with the parents and unable to supervise properly...

Oh, he should have coached his two eldest better.

Too late now. Helblindi was already at his side, telling him not to worry as if that was going to make any difference to his mood.

"You're by Thor," Laufey said brusquely, making a decision. "Watch him closely."

"Would it really be so terrible if he won? What if Loki liked him?"

Laufey stared at him like he'd just turned yellow.

"Liked him? Don't be ridiculous. Why would he?"

"Well, he's clearly interested in Loki. Really interested in _him,_ not in the prince of Jotunheim as a title or just in the political links. And he's not... Well, he's far from ugly. Noble, good-hearted, maybe other qualities too..."

The thought had genuinely never occurred to him. What an idea, quite ridiculous really... And yet so horrifically plausible.

"Nethelria is far from ugly too," he pointed out. "And she's a mage. They have shared interests."

"But she's not even trying to hide her indifference to him. He can hardly be blamed for sensing that."

No, he could not. And part of Laufey could even understand the appeal. All the attentions of the legendary Thor of Asgard might very well turn a young head. And he trusted Helblindi's judgement, of course he did, but...

He would watch them closely. He would see if he thought Helblindi was correct, whether he could see any kind of fondness from Loki, however misguided.

Not that he got much of a chance. The prince-consort of Alfheim, Uirdaer, was justly proud of his daughter and her accomplishments. He was keen to share how advanced she was for her age, how powerful her magic, much to her obvious embarrassment.

"Father!" she complained. "It's not that impressive."

"On the contrary," Frigga Allmother said kindly. "There are not many mages of your calibre at all, let alone so young."

What was her game? No, he was not going to be taken in by this false friendliness. Surely there was some scheme at work here.

"Does Thor practise magic at all?" Uirdaer asked, all innocence.

Laufey resisted the urge to snort. Surely anyone who had watched the contests so far could tell that Thor either didn't or couldn't use traditional magic.

Frigga gave a smile that seemed pleasant and try as he might, Laufey could not definitely find any trace of malice in it. Whether that meant she was genuinely being pleasant or whether she was merely excellent at hiding offence, he couldn't quite tell.

"My son has an affinity," she said.

It was hardly a surprise. Everyone knew Thor and thunder were never far apart. He spoke to the storm and it answered him. He'd been born with it, a gift to be used and nurtured. A kind of magic, really. One that could be very dangerous if not properly managed.

Uirdaer laughed and the tension in the room was suddenly sharp. Byleister glanced up the table, sipping his ale nervously. Nethelria was looking away, Helblindi stammering slightly, all of them horribly on edge for what was about to happen. The inevitable insult, the unavoidable anger.

"Well... an affinity is hardly the same as a skill trained for. Nethelria has worked hard at mastering her magic all her life."

_Oh, no..._

"And she is indeed very skilled. But Thor has worked too, both on controlling his power and on his other skills. Physical training, diplomacy, history... He has very varied interests. What else does Nethelria study or is magic the only thing she is permitted to think of?"

_Oh, nooooo..._

"Mother," Thor said brightly. "Loki would very much like to hear about your work in healing magic. It's an area he is particularly interested in."

Frigga blinked and exhaled deeply and then her smile was back as she turned towards Loki to answer any questions he might have. Crisis averted.

Laufey found himself suffering a strange emotion. He wanted to express gratitude to Thor Odinson. He wanted to smile at him, to thank him for having distracted from awkwardness or worse.

He glanced down the table automatically, almost before thinking about it, and met Loki's eyes as they both looked at Thor.

Loki didn't look like grateful.

He looked affectionate.

His face changed immediately, like he knew he'd been seen, but Laufey knew what he'd spotted.

It seemed he'd have to start watching his son very, very carefully.


	22. Unwise Rationalisation

Loki paced his rooms and tried not to worry. Maybe his father hadn't noticed. Maybe he didn't suspect anything...

No, he'd definitely noticed. He'd looked and seen and now he _knew..._

Or did he? It would certainly be quite a leap to get from one little smile at dinner to the full extent of their relationship, but still. Paranoia or not, it was a wake-up call and he had to be more careful.

Indifference, was that what he should go for? But on the other hand, he didn't want his father thinking he disliked Thor. No, he had to somehow affect a blossoming affection and fondness.

He'd never had to fake the before. He wasn't even really sure how to go about it.

What an excruciating few hours that had been. All smiles on the surface, but there had definitely been an argument going on beneath that, only barely concealed. A parent could not be expected to bear even veiled insult to their child and so he could hardly blame Thor's mother for retaliating when Uirdaer effectively called him a lazy brute, but on the other hand, implying that Netheria only had one skill to her name was also unfair.

It was lucky that Thor had come to the rescue, really. He'd recognised Nethelria's silent wide-eyed pleas for help.

He was sure that if his father just spoke to Thor without letting old fights cloud his judgement then he'd love him just as much as...

Anyway, Loki just hoped they wouldn't have to go through another meal like that. Awful. And none of it Nethelria or Thor's fault. They were caught up in tension that was seeded long before they were even born and now they were forced into a fight that only one of them really wanted to win.

It was stupid.

And so clearly he had to make the best of it. Get what he wanted without it being obvious that he was working behind the scenes, prevent any embarrassment or insult to Alfheim, make sure his father was happy enough and then skip off into the sunset with Thor.

Easy, right?

He flopped into bed, heart heavy and eyelids too, but sleep evaded him. Had it only been two nights ago that he had been lying here in Thor's arms? He had almost fallen asleep, woken by Thor's gentle voice reminding him that they had to part, had to close the mirror link for the night.

They had been realms apart and yet so much closer than they seemed now that Thor was in the very palace. A few short corridors away...

They'd convinced themselves it would be easy, but faced with the reality, it seemed anything but. How long had they ever spent apart since they had the mirrors? Oh, there had been weeks and weeks sometimes when they were called away to other realms, but that had always been expected and planned for. Loki had usually had someone else's arms to fall into during those times, of course, and maybe that had helped.

Distraction. Maybe that was what he needed. And yet even the thought of trying to find someone else right now seemed horrible, like a betrayal not only of Thor but of his own being too. What a strange feeling. It wasn't as though Thor didn't know there were others. He probably wouldn't even be upset if he went looking for company.

But it wasn't sexual pleasure he wanted. It was the easy comfort of being with Thor, of talking to him and lying close beside him. It was the product of so many years of growing together.

And no one else, no matter how skilled in love, could provide that in quite the same way.

The idea sat ill with him.

If only there was some way they could see each other... Even just for a minute or two, just to embrace and give each other the strength needed to get through this. Thor's idea of stolen moments seemed more and more appealing the more he thought of it.

But how? They were both watched so... Even if Frigga did not mean to monitor her son as such, that is what she would be doing, living so close to him. Then again, Loki knew exactly which suite of rooms they had been placed in. There was a sort of communal area and then two separate bed chambers. If he could get into Thor's before they arrived after dinner, it would be simplicity itself to sneak out again once Frigga was asleep.

After a challenge maybe. After the _next_ challenge. Convince his father that they need to keep everyone separate at meal times - not exactly difficult after the awful first attempt - creep in while Thor and his mother dined, reap the rewards and pleasure of Thor being so pleased and surprised to see him and have some time just the pair of them. And then get out again and back to his own rooms.

A flawless plan. And no one would have a clue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bracing myself for collective face-palming.


	23. Showing Off and Falling Down

Thor could remember his mother being angry. He had been a wilful child and, though of course he loved his mother dearly, he had many memories of the bitterness of feeling the lash of her tongue, the sharp bite of her raised voice. Though generally he had deserved it at the time, there was still a sting when he thought of it.

But he had never seen her like this. She banged the door of their suite shut, almost ripping her hair out of its braid and running her fingers through it.

Even her breathing sounded cross.

"I know it is unkind to say so," she said. "But I sincerely hope you win solely so I can rub that insufferable elf's nose in it. Not a lifetime's study indeed..."

"I'm sure he didn't mean to offend."

"No, you're right. He meant to show off to Laufey. He doesn't even trust his daughter's skills and intelligence to be enough to recommend her."

Thor laid his hands on her shoulder and gently kissed her cheek.

"I am very glad to have you in my corner, like a great dragon," he said. "And I know I can trust you not to stoop so low as he did."

She smiled wryly at him, at his complete failure at subtlety, and sighed.

"You're right. I shall endeavor to keep my fire-breathing to a minimum."

He hoped she would. He was a little tired the next morning as they breakfasted, having spent much of the night thinking of Loki, hoping he was holding up better during this separation.

His answer came when they were summoned once again to the arena and he squinted up to the royal box. Loki seemed well, but impatient, his feet tapping on the floor. Meanwhile, his mother had put her features into a careful mask of indifference. Relations between her and Uirdaer seemed not so much frosty as buried under several feet of solid ice.

Nethelria also seemed to be looking at their parents, sighing slightly.

"I'm sorry about my mother," Thor said quietly. "She's very protective."

A sharp look, like she was trying to understand what advantage he could possibly get by apologising, how he was going to use this against her. Second-guessing at every turn sounded exhausting. Thor wondered how she did it.

"My father is very proud," she said eventually. "And he overstepped the mark."

"They both did. But I am glad their quarrel does not extend to us."

It took a moment for her to return his smile. He hoped it was genuine. His was, after all. She had been embarrassed at dinner and he had no wish to add to her discomfort by giving her anything else to agonise over.

Laufey stood to rapturous applause. The eighth challenge. So close to the end and yet it seemed a lifetime away...

They tossed a coin to choose order, apparently meant to face the task with equal ignorance. Thor lost, or won depending on viewpoint, and was to be second. At least they let him keep Mjölnir with him this time.

It seemed an age before he was summoned through. The dusty ground of the arena showed little sign of struggle, but for all he knew, they had raked it over to conceal what had happened.

He glanced up to the crowd, looking for any last minute clues. His mother looked confident, which bade well. She had no doubts of his success.

Loki was still tapping his foot, eyes sharp. The rhythm though...

Tap-tap, tap-tap, tap-tap...

Clip-clop...

The opposite entrance was opened and three enormous horses charged in, snorting and stamping their great hooves. They were even bigger than the one whose stable he had cleaned. A giant pushed in a sort of chariot after them, leaving it lurched in the dirt.

"Thor of Asgard," Laufey called. "Bridle and harness your horses."

How in the nine was he supposed to do that?! They were so tall. Even if by some miracle he got onto their back, he likely wouldn't be able to reach their mouths. He would have to make them lower their heads somehow.

At least they didn't seem aggressive. They pawed the ground and nosed at it, like they were seeking grazing. He could hardly produce grass out of midair.

But there were some things he could produce at will...

Well, no wonder his mother looked a little smug.

For the second time in the competition, he took off his armour, this time laying it down as a sort of dish.

"Hope you're sheltered up there," he called to the crowd as he raised his arms, closed his eyes and called to the storm.

The rain came down in torrents, soaking him to the skin in seconds and filling his armour with perfect, drinkable liquid. It felt comforting, an old friend, and he took a brief moment to feel it as it ran through his hair and down his face, making his clothes cling to his body. A little something for Loki perhaps. And then the clouds vanished as quickly as he'd summoned them. Now, what was that saying about horses and water?

They drank greedily but were still a little suspicious of him when he approached with rattling harnesses. Their ears flicked, eyes rolling back to watch him. He had no desire whatsoever of ending up on the wrong end of those hooves. And that was a real risk as he pulled the shield away from them to use as leverage.

The first one snorted when he touched it, almost as though it was amused by his presumption to attempt to handle it. It still wanted the water though, and when he stood in front of the upturned shield to block its path, it tried to shove him to the side.

Horses were fairly intelligent, were they not? Surely it would understand that putting on the bridle was a condition of getting free access to the water.

It lowered its head as though to charge and Thor pounced, trying to make the slipping on of the leather as brief as possible and immediately releasing it to stamp and kick and finally calmly go to his makeshift trough.

One down...

It took a lot of coaxing and a lot of struggling, but finally he had the three of them with bits in their teeth and was able to take the three bridles in hand. Now he just had to get them over to the chariot and into the harnesses...

As soon as he tried pulling, the horses pulled back and he landed face-first in mud of his own making. Well, then. Different tactics required, it seemed.


	24. Every Parent's Nightmare

Loki and Frigga had thrown up some shields and Laufey supposed he ought to be grateful that they had avoided Thor's impromptu rain storm. And maybe he was only barely able to hold back his snort when he watched him flop into the mud.

Loki gave him a sidelong glance. Upset at his amusement at Thor's expense? Hmm...

Still, he couldn't help giggling as Thor picked himself up, spattered from head to foot. It was too good, especially coming so soon after Nethelria had enchanted her team of horses and effortlessly summoned them to be harnessed without any fuss.

Thor visibly sighed and went to the chariot, hoisting it onto his shoulder.

The crowd were jeering at him, but good-naturedly. They liked his determination. And he smiled and waved in return, not letting any setbacks dampen his resolve. If the horses would not go to the chariot, he would simply take it to them. An admirably direct approach, if nothing else.

It took him some time. Every time he approached, the horses simply walked away. But he was certainly determined, waiting for them to let down their guard before grabbing one, shackling it into the harness with no small degree of struggling. After the indignity wore off, it seemed quite content.

And once their fellow was harnessed, the other two seemed far more relaxed about the idea. Eventually, caked with mud, Thor of Asgard hauled himself up into his chariot and took a victory loop of the arena floor, still managing to exude something close to impressiveness despite the mud on his face and hair.

Laufey turned when Loki tugged at his sleeve.

"Father, I think we should excuse the Asgardians from dinner with us tonight. Thor will want a long bath, I should think."

And it would avoid any more of the hideous awkwardness from the night before. Very wise. Very shrewd.

"I shall inform Frigga Allmother."

She nodded in deference, saying what a good idea she found it, how she anticipated future meals where they could all partake together.

Meanwhile, Uirdaer was positively ecstatic at dinner. He seemed to think this some kind of honour, an endorsement of Nethelria, rather than a means to avoid his trouble-stirring.

It was strange that such a proud and boastful father had produced such a modest child. She and Loki chatted quietly but perfunctorily, both too shy for their own good, poor things.

And it was Laufey's dubious pleasure to have his ears talked off. He learned all about Nethelria's younger sisters and their intense skill - not yet equal to hers, but of course, she was something of a prodigy - and of their mother's innovations in nature magic, her kinship to animals, the benefits this had for farming and wool production in particular and wouldn't Prince Loki look divine in some of their avant-garde fashions, of course, in his own colours and...

Laufey almost regretted not having Frigga along. At least she understood that half of good conversation is listening.

It was funny really how all parents believed their child to be extraordinary. Justly in this case, of course. But it was her skills that showed it, not endless empty words from her father.

Maybe it was his imagination, but Loki seemed a little restless. Maybe that polite chatter was even more of a strain than it looked. Even earlier in the day, he had seemed utterly unable to sit still.

"Darling, are you well?" Laufey asked, cutting Uirdaer off in mid flow. "You don't seem quite yourself."

"Oh, I... No, I am well. Though I may go to bed a little early this evening. I did not sleep particularly well last night."

"Can't blame you," Uirdaer said. "Having to sit so close to those Asgardians. Enough to disturb anyone."

Loki fixed him with a polite smile.

"Indeed not, sir. I believe the excitement of so many esteemed guests overwhelmed me, that is all."

"How did Thor fare in today's challenge?" Nethelria asked. "Father merely said that he passed."

Loki told it rather differently to how Laufey remembered it. Factually the same, but subtly different. He described Thor calling the storm dramatically, the magic thick in the air, electricity making his hair stand on end. Getting up after he had fallen with new determination. Patiently dragging the chariot around.

It all sounded much more impressive in his words.

"I think he ought to have been disqualified for such antics," Uirdaer said, half through a mouthful of potato.

"What antics?" Laufey asked. Had he missed something? Some cheating?

"That hammer of his. It's what's achieving for him. You ought to marry your son to it, should it come to that. It'd probably be better conversation."

Loki's cutlery scraped hideously against his plate.

"Don't get me wrong, he's a strong lad, I just wonder if his brain ever gets a workout..."

"Father, you're being obtuse," Nethelria said, smile forced. "He has his hammer, I have my staff. All is fair."

"I keep telling you, you don't need that crutch any more."

She looked away and Loki stood, his chair squealing against the floor.

"I think I shall retire," he said. "I really am quite exhausted."

He came around the table to give his father a goodnight kiss on the cheek and then left, perhaps a third of his meal untouched. Laufey envied him. He wanted to run away too.

But he made himself get through it, letting his brain wander while the elf droned.

It wasn't just the spouses, but the spouses' families that he had to worry about. And yes, Odin was an insufferable old goat, but at least he didn't speak much when he didn't need to.

Honestly, if he had a choice in the outcome, every word out of Uirdaer's mouth would have decimated his daughter's chances. If only she would be the one to come to Jotunheim... It would be less a marriage and more a rescue.

He hoped Loki was alright. He ought to check on him later, just to make sure.

A good hour later, once he'd recovered enough from dinner, he did just that. He tiptoed down Loki's corridor and knocked on the door.

No answer. He may have fallen asleep, of course.

He opened the door and peaked around it. No sign of Loki in bed. The bathroom then, enjoying a nice, relaxing soak.

Not there either.

Laufey became frantic, calling Loki's name, opening every cupboard and even checking beneath the bed, just in case. But there was no mistaking this.

Loki was not in his rooms.

Kidnap, abduction, maybe hurt, anything could have happened. Laufey stumbled down the corridor and began screaming for the guards.

If they'd hurt so much as a shining hair on his precious head.


	25. Stolen Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 25th December. Have some fluff.

Loki stormed down the corridor towards his rooms, his footsteps loud and echoing. He'd had to leave the dinner table, had to. He'd been in serious danger of saying something unwise.

He flopped onto his bed angrily, glaring at the ceiling as if it could offer recompense for the insults he'd just had to hear thrown at Thor.

Better off marrying the hammer, indeed! Well, even a faceless lump of metal could not be more indifferent to him than Nethelria was. Their conversation had crawled, neither of them able to come up with anything they had in common but magic. And they had each been versed in its study for so long that discussing it was like telling each other their favourite way to breathe.

Still, he'd successfully got away and now Thor awaited. Sweet, unsuspecting Thor. And he'd be held and made to feel loved and warm and special and all would be well. He'd salvage this night yet.

Of course, he had to disguise himself. It wouldn't do to simply saunter along to the guest chambers. A cloak was in order and he took his time weaving a spell into it. It wouldn't make him invisible per say, but it would encourage the eye to skim over him. Combined with his height, it would greatly aid in going unnoticed by guards and all the other people who made palace life run smoothly.

He loved going unseen. Although he could preen and strut all day long, but there was an unusual and therefore desirable feeling to being unnoticed.

Sneaking around couldn't have been easier, bypassing servants left and right... He was lucky that he knew ways around the blocks on this kind of magic really. That and soundproofing, which would surely come in handy later.

A pause was necessary outside the guest suite, just to make sure Thor and his mother were indeed dining elsewhere, and then Loki was in and slipping across to the bedrooms.

He accidently opened Frigga's first, obvious from the clothes hanging neatly about the place, and closed the door immediately. He had no wish to pry into his future mother-in-law's belongings or business.

Thor's on the other hand...

How strange to be alone in what was temporarily Thor's bedroom. Of course, it didn't have the lived-in feeling of the real thing, but he had managed to make quite a mess in no time at all. Clothes strewn everywhere, soap spills by the bath, unmade bed...

That was the first thing he fixed, after lauching himself at it to get a hefty noseful of Thor-smell. He'd missed it, even in so short a separation.

He ought to be lounging invitingly when Thor came back, he thought, hanging his cloak on the back of the door. But maybe he should hide? Create even more of a surprise.

Yes, he liked that idea. He moved his cloak, laying it obviously on the bed, and stood behind the door, even though he had to wait for what seemed an age before Thor returned.

He opened the door, calling goodnight to his mother, and then stopped in his tracks at the sight of an unfamiliar garment. It was strangely attractive, how instantly ready he was.

In a flash, the hammer leapt across the room to his hand, and he dropped into a defensive position, creeping forward cautiously. Loki had planned to leap onto his back and kiss his neck, but that seemed like a sure way to get his spine broken, so instead, he cleared his throat.

Thor wheeled around, face twisted into an angry snarl that dropped instantly at the sight if him.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered, rushing to embrace him. "My mother is so close by, she could hear..."

"I took the liberty of laying a little spell down on this room. No sound is getting in or out tonight."

Thor seemed a little taken aback but then kissed him and laughed.

"For a moment, I though Uirdaer had sent assassins to deal with me," he said.

"You think he would?"

"I don't know. It seemed logical at the time. This is a much better surprise. Couldn't go so much as a day without me, hmm?"

Loki shoved him playfully.

"So full of yourself. I just wanted heavy-duty cuddles and knew the best place to get them."

"Ah, I see. Well, I shan't pretend I won't enjoy that too. Shall we?"

They ended up on top of the blankets, side by side but with Loki resting his head on Thor's chest, enjoying the rise and fall of his breathing.

"Tell me about Asgard."

"You've seen it."

"Yes, but only as a visitor. What's it like to live there? What can I expect?"

He felt Thor shrug.

"I couldn't really say. Too used to it, I suppose. It's only when I've been away that I notice just how gaudy the whole place is. Gold is pretty enough in small doses, but we are terribly fond of it. And the city itself is horribly unsafe. Open water all over the public spaces. When I think of all the times I could have drowned as a child... We should fit railings, I think."

His voice was soothing in a way Loki didn't rationally understand, the warm tones pitched just right to make him melt and want to snuggle closer.

"What else should we do in the early days of our reign?" he asked.

"Well, statues are very traditional, so I expect we ought to commission one fairly quickly. I want to preserve us as we are now."

"Preserve us against what?"

Surely he was not implying that time would ravage either of them. He could already picture Thor as a stately old man, distinguished grey and face lined by a life well lived.

"Nothing in particular. I just want this memory cast in gold. So that generations yet unborn will be jealous of my beautiful, wise husband."

Such over-sweet words deserved a reward, or to be hushed immediately. Loki wasn't sure which, but a kiss would do both tasks.

He hauled himself fully onto Thor's body, finding his lips parted and eager, fingers combing through his hair.

He hummed happily as he managed to tangle their legs together, one of Thor's hands coming down to cup his hip before sneaking down his thigh. It felt so good, held just right, Thor stroking his leg not without purpose but with no rush, knowing they had hours to touch and kiss and feel, a stolen evening together.

This was how they were meant to be. Warm and close and dreaming of the future and...

"What in all the nine is going on in here?!"

And with Thor's mother walking in.

They really should have locked the door...


	26. Confession

Thor had always believed that in moments of great peril - falling from a height, seeing a killing blow rain down, one's mother walking in on one kissing one's secret lover - that time would slow down and allow him a few extra seconds to think.

This was not true.

Instead, he found his brain unhelpfully slowing down while his mother ran a hand down her face in horror.

"No time," she hissed. "There's a servant at the door telling me that Loki is missing. He is not in his rooms. Laufey is quite beside himself with worry."

Oh... Oh, dear. That was bad.

It was probably doubly bad that Loki was still half-straddling him, hands clenched in his shirt.

"Thor," he said, apparently regaining enough presence of mind to leap to his feet and snatch up his cloak. "Can you put me down outside? I'll go round to the main entrance, say I was taking a walk, getting fresh air."

"Is that permitted?" Thor asked. "Are you allowed to go out alone, I mean?"

"Well, I am significantly more allowed to do that than I am to sneak through the palace to kiss Asgardian princes."

"Good idea," Frigga said. "I'll tell the search party that you're bathing, Thor, so dunk your head in the spring. And prepare to have a lot of explaining to do afterwards, young man!"

Thoroughly ganged up on, Thor found himself with an armful of Loki, a situation he would have been very happy with at any other time, shivering as he checked the coast was clear from the balcony.

It took him a moment or two to realise Loki was not likewise feeling the chill, but trembling.

"Hey," he said softly, hugging him close. "If she was going to tell, she would have done."

"I know. But still... she knows now. That worries me. She's your mother and she just walked in on her little boy like... Like we were."

Thor seized the moment to fly them upwards a few yards and then gently land, confident that they hadn't been seen.

"I'll talk to her," he said, giving Loki a quick kiss. "Don't worry. I'll make her understand how deep our connection is. She wants me to be happy more than anything. She'll understand."

"I hope so."

It was awful to watch Loki pull up his hood and hurry off into the dark, but Thor had to fly back onto his balcony alone. As instructed, he paused to dunk his head and sling a towel around his shoulders like he'd just got out of an innocent, unknowing bath.

It was strange, having to feign concern and worry until the call came from the servants that Loki had just walked in the front door, unharmed and completely baffled by all the fuss he'd caused.

Any relief at their plan working without a hitch was replaced by a deep sense of dread in the pit of Thor's stomach as his mother bid the guards goodnight and closed the door with all the finality of a tomb slamming shut.

"So..." she said. "How long have you been in love with Loki?"

Thor sighed and collapsed into a chair. He'd never thought this moment would come. He wasn't prepared at all.

"Years," he admitted. "Since we were barely men. I can't pick an exact moment. Our childhood friendship became something else."

She was pale, pacing slightly.

"Thor, please tell me you haven't..."

"Haven't what?"

A heavy sigh.

"Consummated your relationship."

Memories rushed to Thor's head of Loki lying atop him, moaning out as he pressed inside, and he blushed hot. But that wasn't what she meant, or at least he hoped not.

"Loki, he... There are strict rules about _that..._ And we haven't broken any of them. We've touched, but that's all."

Only a little lie. They'd only done it once after all.

She let out a great exhale, relieved but with her fingers still twitching anxiously.

"I see. Good. So you carried on a broadly innocent affair during diplomatic visits?"

"To begin with, yes."

Oh, he shouldn't have said that. She suddenly fixed him with a steely stare, daring him to talk his way out of that one. He couldn't. He could only wait for her to ask the inevitable question.

"Thor... Do you have something to tell me?"

"Please don't tell Father."

She laughed, but there was absolutely no humour in her tone.

"Well, that just fills me with confidence."

Thor tried to stay calm. He was an adult, for goodness' sake, he could have this kind of conversation. The worst was over, the sex part. This was more general trouble, he could handle this.

"Loki sent me a mirror," he said, voice cracking like he was an adolescent all over again. "I had one and he had one, enchanted mirrors, so we could pass through and see each other."

Her face had drained of colour again, hands shaking now.

"You've been travelling alone to Jotunheim? Thor, do you have any idea how much trouble you could have been in? What if you'd been caught? What if you'd got stuck? This is how wars start."

"I know. I know, we were foolish and naive, but we... We love each other. And I know you'll say we don't understand what that means, but we do. It's been years, Mother. And so when Laufey announced the tournament, Loki asked me to win and to marry him and has done his best to help me and..."

He was rambling, subconsciously determined to not allow her any edgeway to shatter his dreams, but rapidly running out of things to say.

"...and so I don't care if it was stupid or wrong, I love him and I want to marry him, no matter what it takes."

He set his jaw, waiting to weather whatever storm was about to hit, trying to push away the part of his being that was still a child afraid of his mother's anger.

"That healing ointment you 'bought in the market'," she said thoughtfully. "It felt too powerful to be so readily available."

"Loki gave it to me. He made it for me. And he warned me about going to Midgard and the firebird and the arena of water. His knowledge is limited, but he is doing his best to help me."

To his immense surprise, she didn't seem enraged. She seemed thoughtful.

"When you were so keen to compete, I thought you had the remains of a childhood attachment. How could I have guessed that you'd been having an adult relationship under our very noses?"

"I didn't... I didn't want to lie, but I knew how much trouble we'd be in if anyone knew, Loki especially."

She sniffed, nodding slightly.

"I need to sleep on this, I think. But I have no desire to insult Laufey in his own home by revealing his son's secrets. I shan't tell him. Whether or not I inform your father, I will decide later, though I expect I shall have to. And you're absolutely sure you want this? You want to marry Loki?"

"More than anything."

She approached him slowly, running her finger through his damp hair.

"Then let's make sure you win."

Once upon a time, his mother had seemed almost a giant herself, so tall that he had to crane his neck to see her face smiling down at him.

Now as he stood to hug her, trying to make his gratitude felt, she was smaller than him, her head fitting under his chin.

"Thank you. You'll love him, I'm sure of it."

"I expect I will. You do, after all. Now let me get some rest. We've had enough excitement for one evening, I think."

Thor didn't want to let go, squeezing extra hard for just a moment before allowing her to slip away.


	27. The Book and Book Smart

"Put me down!"

No. Laufey was not going to be denied the chance to hold his youngest tight and safe, no matter how much he protested about being too big to be picked up.

Loki let out an indignant grunt when he was finally lowered to the ground, smoothing out his shabby cloak. Why did he even have something so ugly?

"What were you doing outside, my darling? Why did you hide from the guards? You know you're not supposed to go out alone, especially not at night."

"I'm sorry... I wanted some fresh air and I knew they would stop me so I hid from them. It's not their fault, Father, it's mine. It had been a long evening and I just wanted to breathe a little. I didn't think anyone would notice I was gone as long as I was quick."

Any anger Laufey might have felt melted away at the sight of his penitence. He looked so thoroughly miserable, maybe even close to tears.

Uirdaer really had upset him terribly.

"Go to bed," he said gently. "We can discuss it in the morning at breakfast."

Away from everyone else except family. That would be better. Not standing around in the entrance in the middle of the night with half the palace out of bed and bustling around them.

Of course, uppity elves would not be the only thing on Loki's mind. He was afraid for Nethelria and Thor's wellbeing. He was thinking about the reality of marriage.

Realities he knew nothing about, Laufey realised suddenly. What kind of parent would he be if he let Loki go into a union with either of them without such knowledge? 

Of course, with Nethelria, he'd have a few years' grace yet. And he wouldn't need to have insider knowledge about pregnancy since he would not be the one carrying any children they might have.

And yet, he knew Loki was sharp. No matter how careful the library staff were in trying to keep him away from such material, he was sneaky, as his antics in the night had proved. What if he had read something, or worse, seen pictures? What if he had read about childbirth? It would be no wonder if his poor darling was terrified.

Time was getting short now to give him proper and vital parental advice on the subject.

As such, Laufey took a particular book with him to their morning meal, carefully placing it face down on the table and ignoring Helblindi's questioning eyebrows.

Loki arrived late, deep purple shadows under his eyes, looking like he'd barely slept and been crying into the bargain.

Maybe this wasn't the best time, but then again, when would be? The morning of the wedding? Now or never.

He cleared his throat and slid the book across the table.

"Loki, sweetheart, I would like you to read this book. I think you'll find it, er... enlightening. And then if you have any questions, please don't be embarrassed to come and talk to me."

"Oh..." Byleister said, yawning into his cup. "I was wondering when Loki was going to get The Book."

Loki frowned at his tone and turned the thick volume over, blushing immediately. They had all done that, all three of them. It was the title, he thought. 'Your Body and Theirs: A Practical Guide To Procreation.' It wasn't exactly subtle.

"Father, I..."

"Hush, hush. You don't need to read it now. Just promise me you will."

"Of course, but... But do you think I will..."

"Don't worry. It details, erm... Both ways."

Loki's eyes were large as saucers, his blinks slow, like his brain was trying to stop this from happening. He carefully put the book down and seemed to be very interested in his breakfast all of a sudden.

"Challenge today?" Helblindi asked brightly, trying to change the subject.

"Mm. And with a special guest."

That piqued Loki's interest. He immediately looked concerned, worrying the tablecloth between his fingers.

"What kind of guest?" he asked in a small voice.

"A very wise and distinguished one. We are to test the candidates' intelligence."

He'd pulled in a favour or two, done his best to smooth things over with the humiliated Norns and Queen Karnilla herself had agreed to be with them to ask the remaining two some very tricky questions indeed. It was quite the coup and Laufey couldnct wait to see Loki's face when he saw her, how much esteem he was held in.

He certainly seemed better after breakfast, smiling politely as Uirdaer and Frigga came to take their seats. He did still seem very nervous though.

"I hear you gave everyone quite a fright last night," Frigga said, smiling at him. "Thor was very determined that I should ask if you are well."

Loki positively beamed suddenly.

"Quite well, thank you, Allmother."

She took his hand and gave it a quick squeeze. Laufey wondered if that was an Asgardian thing, to touch and be sure. It would explain Thor's faux-pas of taking his hand earlier in the competition.

Either way, he was touched by her concern, but there was no time to thank her just yet.

That fanfare could mean only one thing.

Karnilla certainly knew how to make an entrance. The doors flew open in front of her, Thor and Nethelria both dropping into defensive stances immediately. Her purple gown and veils fluttered in a strangely localised way, probably enchanted to swirl just so.

She was certainly beautiful, he could say that. Her hair was the deepest black, shining almost blue, and her skin seemed to glow with power and grace.

Thor recognised her first and turned his crouch into a respectful bent knee. Nethelria took his lead, though she did not seem to know exactly who was in front of them. Maybe she hadn't had the pleasure.

"Suitors," she said, her low voice carrying throughout the arena. "You have fought hard to reach this far. You even defeated my esteemed fourth cousin Lord Wiglaf."

Fourth cousin?! Even more of an insult than Laufey had realised. Really it was the least she could do to be here to help with one of the final tasks.

"As a now independent figure, it is my great pleasure to bring you your next challenge. I hope you like riddles."

Laufey smiled to himself and settled back to watch them sweat.


	28. Dinner with Karnilla

Frigga had smiled at him and taken his hand and Loki had felt all his concerns melt away. Despite all his fears and his sleepless night worrying about how this was going to ruin everything, it seemed she approved. Thor had managed to convince her, had made her into an ally.

And she had slipped a note to him, one he could barely wait to read.

Alas, he had to. He had to watch as Thor and Nethelria puzzle over multiple riddles.

"Thor. I live only where the light shines, but shine light on me and I shall die."

Something that died in light? Well, not literally. Perhaps not a literal thing at all...

Ah. Well, Thor would figure that out easily enough. Surely. His lips were moving slightly as he whispered it to himself.

"Nethelria. I am born falling, lie when alive and vanish when dead."

She visibly sighed. Maybe she didn't like riddles very much. In the meantime, Thor had found a sun beam and was passing his hand through it, head tilted to the side.

Yes, yes, that was the right idea! He was sure to work it out.

Hmm... Not yet. But he'd get there. Eventually.

Loki wasn't sure at all about Nethelria's one, but he didn't really care. Whereas Thor's...

"A shadow," Thor said. "A shadow can only be where there is light, but dies as soon as light touches it."

Loki breathed a sigh of relief as a light smattering applause rang out for Thor. The crowd seemed subdued somehow. Maybe despite the pagentry of having the Norn Queen as quizmaster, they preferred the more physical and exciting challenges.

"Snowflake," Nethelria said, like she was hearing it from far away.

Both correct.

In fact, nothing seemed to fox them. They might take a while to work them out, but they each kept providing answers.

After about the sixth round, Loki found his attention wandering. He was tired after all. In the quiet, his lids were drooping and surely closing his eyes for a moment wouldn't hurt.

He didn't know how long he'd been out for before Byleister elbowed him in the ribs. Subtly enough, but still.

"Did they both pass?" Loki whispered as he dutifully applauded.

"Over your snoring, yes. Twelve each, believe it or not."

Snoring?! Surely not. Did he snore?

Oh, dear. If so, he hoped Thor was a heavy sleeper. But then again, his father didn't seem to have noticed. Probably Byleister's idea of a joke.

And the note from Frigga was still clenched in his hand like a child's blanket, ready for him to unfold and read the moment he was alone, almost running away from the arena for privacy. He leant again his door, fingers trembling slightly.

_My dear Loki,_

_Having spoken with Thor, I am confident you each know your own minds. Therefore, I will help you in any way I can to assure your happiness. Unfortunately, for the sake of all our skins, I must request that you keep your distance for the next few days until the challenges are over. I realise this will be hard for both of you, but it's for the best, I believe._

_And don't worry, I will handle my husband._

Underneath, a different hand.

_My love, I swear, we will be together soon. With all my heart, Thor._

Loki sighed with a strange blend of affection, relief and loss. Yes, only three or four days to go, but she was right. It had been too risky, much too risky, to sneak through to see Thor once, let alone twice.

Though to be fair, it had been risky to give him a love note right in front of his father, so maybe he was marrying into a family who couldn't really comment on such things.

Still, he shared a little secret smile with them as they all converged in the great hall for dinner. His father was clearly hoping that Karnilla would take the spotlight and prevent any repeats of awkwardness.

She was certainly suitably dramatic. She arrived dressed in white, her skin peach and hair blacker even than his own.

"Oh, I don't blame you for being relieved Wiglaf is out of the running," she said, apropos of nothing. "He really is terribly dull. I wouldn't have let him through this round, even if I'd had to lie about his answer being wrong."

Loki was a little taken aback by how forthright she was. He was her relative, he supposed, so she could say such things.

Still, maybe not so openly in public...

"I don't think his heart was really in it," she said. "He's just still not over the fact that his grandmother chose not to marry a prince. Thought he could redress the balance somehow in his own life, ridiculous man that he is. So, Nethelria, what's your motivation for this match?"

Almost everyone seemed to choke into their drinks, except Nethelria who babbled helplessly.

"Well, I... I, er..."

"She respects his magical skill," Uirdaer said. "And the political benefits can't be ignored."

Karnilla laughed as though she was genuinely delighted.

"Yes, that's very interesting, but I think you'll find I asked your daughter."

Loki thought Helblindi's eyebrows were going to escape onto the back of his head. This probably wasn't covered in any etiquette book in all the universe.

"No, I... That's what I think too," Nethelria mumbled.

"Hmm... Thor? How about you?"

Loki glanced sideways to where Thor was carefully swallowing a mouthful of samphire.

"Well, I first met Loki when we were quite young," he said. "And we got along rather well, I think, even then and as we saw each other from time to time as we grew. As you know, marrying for love is not an option really available to us, people in our position. We are expected to accept that our relationships may be devoid of so much as friendship. And so when word came of the challenges, I realised this would be my chance to wed a friend, dare I say a dear friend. It is from such warm emotions that love can grow, I think. Yes, our union would bring our realms closer and so on, but I would not be here if I did not have the deepest respect and affection for Prince Loki himself."

He seemed to realise he'd given quite a speech and hurriedly loaded up another forkful.

Karnilla grinned at him from across the table, but spared him any further torture.

"Well," she said. "I'm very much looking forward to hearing how you tackle the remaining tasks."

Loki was sure his heart was going to burst if this went on too much longer.


	29. Final Tasks

This was the last push, the final sprint towards victory, but despite Thor's efforts, Nethelria still matched him at every turn.

When he managed somehow to tread carefully through an invisible maze, one hand in front of him after he walked directly into a dead end right at the beginning, she spirited up a mist that condensed onto the walls, making them stand out. Thor nursed his bruised nose and wished he'd thought of a little spell of rain.

Still, any pain melted away when a servant came to their suite with a small pot of extra strong healing ointment, scented with the richest purfumes, courtesy of Prince Loki. His mother laughed at how happy it made him, but was very impressed by the skill that had gone into it.

"It's a little over-enthusiastic," she said. "I'm pretty sure this could fix anything from shattered bones to internal bleeding. I'm very interested in what skills he'll bring to our hospitals."

Thor grinned and savoured the gentle tingling of his capillaries healing.

And he needed it for the headache inducing task that followed, or else he'd be thoroughly irritated just from all of the pinching of the bridge of his nose he was doing.

Another puzzle. One that made his head spin. He found his eyes drifting up to Loki, finding him looking so concerned, and it just made him all the more determined to succeed.

He had an empty pot and two partially full pots, both bigger than the empty one. He had to fill the empty one and leave equal levels in the other two.

Thor knew this had to be exceptionally boring, watching him scratch diagrams in the dirt, trying to draw ratios and step after step, trying to figure out how to go about this.

This was probably incredibly simple, but he just couldn't see it.

Think, think... Make it fit with your worldview if it didn't already...

600 men there, 500 men there, so 1100 in total. 400 needed in the middle with equal left in both the others. 1100 minus 400 was itself 700, so he needed 350 in each of the other pots.

Arghhh....

Pouring out 400 from the 600 would leave 200. Topping up from the 500 would leave only 100 there...

Oh, this was much too difficult.

It took him hours and it was mortifying. Pouring back and forth and back and forth... But finally, almost by accident, his persistence paid off. There was no skill to it, just determination, but he'd succeeded all the same.

No doubt Nethelria walked through it. He was not permitted to watch her attempt. In fact, he was kept away from her entirely that evening. They would each face the final challenge bright and early in the morning.

Thor couldn't help being nervous. He had no edge, no advantage. What if they both succeeded? What then? What would Laufey do, toss a coin?

He shouldn't have worried. And he should have guessed what the final test would be.

They had to fight one another.

Thor felt his heart sink horribly as it was announced. Fight Nethelria? But she was a child! He had no wish to hurt her, no desire to battle at all. This had been a broadly friendly contest and now they were to duel? Even for Loki's hand, the thought of hurting one so obviously at a disadvantage sat ill with him. How could he go home and say he won by unleashing all his strength on a young girl? What honour was in that?

Of course, Nethelria would not go easy on him...

The thought had no sooner formed in his head than his feet were knocked out from underneath him by an unseen force, groaning as he hit the ground.

"Nethelria, wait," he tried, before being slammed backwards into the wall of the arena. "Stop! We can talk about this..."

She released him onto his feet, grunting as he landed, the taste of blood in the back of his throat.

Mjölnir made a strange sound as he laid her down, angry that he was allowing himself to be injured, wanting to rain lightning down on whoever dared harm her master.

"We don't need to fight," he panted.

"Let you win, you mean?" Nethelria said, raising her hand and her staff. "Why should I? You think I'm weak, you think even one blow would finish me. The arrogance of it..."

Thor yelped as his skin was suddenly alive with the creeping feet of scorpions and spiders, batting hurriedly at his whole body and rolling on the ground.

Nothing. They weren't real. Just illusions. It wasn't real...

"Please..." he gasped.

"Why won't you fight me?"

Another blow to his stomach, spitting up blood, his vision spotted...

"Don't want... Uh, don't want to hurt you..."

She snarled and laid in a few more hits, gasping at the effort.

"Seems to me like I'm the one hurting you. Why should I stop? I could win. Why shouldn't I take what is in my grasp?"

The grains of dirt beneath Thor's eyes were very sharp, so very clear to him for all that breathing was difficult.

"You don't... want this," he managed. "You don't want to win..."

"And you do, I suppose?"

He groaned in pain, fairly sure that a few things were broken inside.

"I love him," he said, tears in his eyes. "I love him so much."

Out of the corner of his eye, he watch Nethelria raise her hands and tried to curl in on himself against the impact.


	30. Victory

Laufey couldn't help wincing as Thor of Asgard was thrown about the arena like a ragdoll. He was coughing distinctly red-coloured spit, apparently pleading for his life.

Why didn't he fight back? Why didn't he call the lightning or use his hammer? Where was the great warrior they'd heard so much about? Didn't he want to win?

A sob to his right and Laufey turned to find Loki in floods of tears. His face was streaked with them, his chest heaving, and Laufey reached for him instinctively, pulling him into his lap. Normally, he'd protest at being manhandled so. The way he hid his face just proved how in need of comfort he was.

"Darling, ssh... It will be done soon. The healers will make it better..."

"He won't fight," Loki said between gasps for breath. "He doesn't want to hurt her. And so she'll break him."

Laufey frowned, turning his attention back to the arena where Thor was rolling around and screaming, trying desperately to be rid of invisible tormentors. And still Loki wept.

"You wanted him to win," Laufey said softly, feeling the nod in response.

A spouse who cared for him as an individual, not as a title or a political tie. A spouse who would allow himself to be hurt and humiliated and embarrassed, who took it all in his stride.

He could fight back. No doubt he could use his lightning, burn every inch of Nethelria's skin. But he could see now. Thor considered there to be no honour in that. He would allow himself to be harmed as proof of his determination, but harming another would prove nothing except that he was the Asgardian brute they suspected he was.

Laufey held Loki close, feeling him sob and knowing his heart was likely breaking in two as Nethelria raised her hand to strike the decisive blow.

But then turned and threw her staff to the ground.

"I yield!" she yelled. "I yield!"

She made a spirited attempt to pull Thor to his feet as the crowd gasped and murmured at this unexpected turn of events. Yielding? But she'd been winning. Why would she give up?

With a little help, Thor managed to stand, swaying slightly, bruises on his face and a deep cut above his eye. She raised his arm and yelled again.

"I yield to Thor of Asgard!"

"Don't listen to her," Uirdaer called. "She doesn't know what she's saying."

"Yes, I do. You made me come here and do all these challenges, but you never once thought of what I might want. You didn't ask me, you told me. Thor wants to marry Loki. It was his decision to come and compete. They have a chance to be happy together. Why are you so determined to make me miserable?"

"Nethelria..."

"No! I do not want this and I will not go through with it. I yield. And I don't care if you're angry about it."

Her speech was very dramatic and, dare Laufey even think it, romantic in a way. It was daring for her to speak out so in public, in front of the watching eyes of people from half the nine realms. But it was rather ruined by Thor collapsing beside her.

In a second, Laufey's lap was empty because Loki was rushing down the steps, having to jump them due to his height, and commanding one of the guards to lower him into the arena.

"Thor? Thor!"

"Loki?"

Laufey didn't hear what they said next, what Loki whispered and how Thor weakly replied, but maybe he didn't need to. The way Loki laid his hand on Thor's cheek, the way the prince of Asgard leant into his touch... It said enough. It told him more than words could.

"You can't possibly be about to let this happen," Uirdaer said, his voice almost trembling with disbelief.

Laufey glanced at Frigga, but of course, she wasn't looking at him. She was looking at their sons, clearly torn between rushing to her child's side and allowing him to be with...

Well, with the one he loved.

Thor had spoken so eloquently of their childhood friendship. Maybe it had been more than that. Or had developed into more. Nethelria was right. They liked, maybe even loved each other. They had a chance to be happy. Why would he take that from them?

Loki looked up over his shoulder when Laufey stood, the crowd going quiet instinctively.

"I believe Prince Thor, successful challenger and my son's betrothed, may need some medical assistance."

The cheering almost overwhelmed him. But he supposed he ought to have expected it. An old enemy changing minds and winning hearts including that of the eligible young prince? How else could things turn out?

They all ended up going down to the healers, the royal family, Karnilla, Frigga, Uirdaer and Nethelria, who seemed to have gone into a sort of shock after her outburst. Laufey wondered if it was the most rebellious she had ever been. Good luck to the elves on curbing that little discovery...

For all his injuries, Thor seemed surprisingly happy, though that may have been a combination of the strong pain removal spells being laid on him and the fact that the bed was so big that Loki could climb up there with him and hold his hand.

"I've loved you so long," he was saying. "Since we were young. Since before I even knew what it was."

"Shh... Shh, later. Focus on getting better."

The only thing that managed to tear Thor's eyes away from his beloved was his mother approaching the side of the bed, smiling but with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Mother... I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"For getting myself hurt."

She chuckled, lashes clinging together.

"Darling, you won."

Thor sighed and shook his head, smiling peacefully.

"That's what I don't understand," he murmured. "All this talk of winning. Loki isn't a prize to be won. He's a gift. It's very different."

And suddenly, Laufey realised that against all odds, he and Thor, son of Odin, agreed upon something.

Hadn't he always thought of Loki that way? An unexpected blessing, a welcome surprise, yes, a gift?

Of all the people to understand that... Maybe it was a sign. Maybe it was fate that had pushed them together.

He could certainly do worse for a son-in-law.

Loki didn't want to leave Thor, but he needed the rest, needed to be looked after by the professionals.

"You love him, don't you?" Laufey asked as they dined in private, Helblindi and Byleister down in the great hall with the celebrating people.

Loki blushed, stammering a little.

"I think so," he said eventually. "But I think it took seeing the tournament for me to truly realise it. And now I can't believe I didn't see it before."

Laufey looked at his little Loki, his baby, so happy and grown-up and ready for his own life. When had he suddenly become an adult? When had he stopped being a child?

"Sometimes, Loki, I think we ignore things by mistake until they're too big to avoid. But often, we notice once we're ready to."

He could have left it there, on a sweet note.

Alas, old habits...

"Have you finished the book yet? You'll want to be done with it before the wedding, trust me..."


	31. At Last

Thor was doing his best to stifle his giggles and Loki thought it one of the most delicious sounds in all the nine. He was well enough to go home and prepare for the wedding and Frigga had politely but firmly explained to them that she was confiscating the mirrors. It would only be a few days after all. They could survive. Maybe.

However, they had been allowed a private supper in Loki's chambers on the last night. On their best behaviour, of course. No mussed hair or swollen lips allowed.

But talking was permitted.

"Chapter three," Loki read. "When the conditions aforementioned are met, lovemaking may begin. Kissing (see chapter two) often features, but is not strictly necessary. Instead there is a special embrace partaken..."

Thor snorted, his face getting redder and redder.

"A special embrace," he echoed. "They make it sound distinctly underwhelming, don't they?"

"Mmm. Well, maybe that's what it's truly warning of. Disappointing wedding nights."

He was joking, but he practically saw Thor's ears prick up at the mention of yet another challenge.

"Disappointing? Is that your fear? And when I plan to do all your favourite things and more besides..."

"Ooh, like what?"

"It's a surprise. But by the end of it, even the least special of embraces will not spoil the experience as a whole."

Ah, sweet overconfident Thor. Loki was steadily growing more comfortable with the realisation that he loved him, but he was ridiculous sometimes.

Then again, Loki knew they both were. For one thing, he was sorely tempted to suggest Thor _embrace_ him nice and hard right now.

But no. He'd waited this long. He could wait a few more days. Even if kissing Thor goodbye so chastely was almost torture.

The days seemed to crawl and even all the excitement of getting to choose decorations for the great hall and being fitted for the long matrimonial cape and flowing trousers was not enough to occupy him.

Instead, he read about Asgard. About the Einjarnar who trained every day to defend the realm, the Valkyries on their war horses, the staff of the All Father, the sacred apples of Idunn, the shieldmaidens and goldsmiths and so many others. He read about the war, about the aftermath. He read about the house of Bor.

And he thought about Thor.

Though of course he was excited about the wedding night, it was not the sex that he anticipated most. No, he was looking forward to waking the next day with Thor in his bed. His warmth everywhere, his arms, his chest, eyelashes fluttering as he woke. And then kissing right away, while they were both yet sleepy. His lips tingled at the very thought.

His father bustled about the place with apparently boundless energy and Loki found himself suddenly realising how much he would miss all this. He would return for visits, of course, but it wouldn't be the same. His brothers too. He would miss them.

In Asgard, he would be above average height. What an adjustment that would be. Maybe he would even miss feeling small.

"Are you scared?" Helblindi asked him as they ate lunch together on the day before the wedding. "To go away?"

"A little. But what else would I do? You both have purpose here. I need to go and discover mine."

Byleister smiled at him ruefully.

"That sounds like you've been thinking about it a lot. But I imagine Thor will keep you... occupied for much of your time."

Loki felt himself flush and rolled his eyes. At least Father wasn't around to chastise them. He was just ready to meet Loki in the hallway, smiling and crying alternately as he tried on his outfit, the swirling dark shades symbolising the mists of time and their mysteries, an unknown but hopeful future.

"It feels like yesterday you were in a blanket about this size, so huge on you," he said. "And you were perfect."

Loki hugged him as best he could, arms not quite make to meet around him.

"Well, maybe one day I'll bring you another perfect bundle," he said.

Laufey's hand froze where he was stroking Loki's hair.

"Give it a few years. Enjoy your marriage first."

Oh, Loki intended to. If he ever got to see Thor. Everyone seemed determined to keep them apart, the great hall divided by a huge white curtain. Only once the ceremony was complete could they cut it down and celebrate together.

And the ceremony was long... Loki hadn't quite realised, but his legs felt very stiff as he promised to look after Thor and heard Thor echo it, swearing their union to both their houses and realms.

No one had told Thor that the curtain should be cut. The moment the elders gave permission to breach it, he lifted it with the handle of his hammer and crawled beneath it, grinning as he took Loki in his arms. He couldn't even be annoyed that no one had bothered to explain. He was too happy for that.

The realm celebrated late into the night, he heard later. Nethelria fell asleep at the table. Her father seemed to have calmed down and was able to talk to Frigga politely. Odin followed the proceedings like a hawk, his single eye piercing blue and his deep laugh merry. Karnilla kept Wiglaf close and rescued anyone who looked weary of herb lectures. Laufey cried and gave speeches and announced holidays and neither Loki nor Thor heard any of it. They were too occupied with one another.

"I have missed you terribly," Thor said. "And I wanted to decorate, but I feel our home will benefit from your eye. After all, you have far better taste than I."

"Oh, I don't know," Loki said, batting his eyes. "There's one or two things you have excellent taste in."

"Mmm. And one or two things I would dearly love the chance to taste."

Loki bit his lip, warmth beginning to flow through him. It was his wedding. He ought to be able to leave when he liked.

But maybe a few more minutes of yawning to make his story of exhaustion seem plausible. Not that anyone believed him, especially with Thor leaving by his side, arm slipping around his waist as they walked the corridors together.

"It's been years since I've entered your chamber by the door, you know," Thor said. "It makes me nostalgic."

"Oh, yes?"

Loki closed the door behind them, locking it just in case, and set about removing his clothes. A studied air of nonchalance had no effect on Thor who wasted no time before wrapping both arms around him from behind and kissing his neck.

Oh, that was nice...

"It was much like this," Thor murmured. "Watching you undress. Trying to dampen my lust. I asked what I could do with you and you said I ought to play with your nipples and see what sounds I could draw from your throat."

As he said it, he swept one hand upwards and rubbed the warm palm over one of those little buds, circling it with the heel of his hand, making it nearly ache to be pinched. Loki heard his own gasp, head thrown back.

"You knew I would be addicted to such moans and panting. You knew I would want more. And soon I had you lying with me, letting me use my mouth on your chest. Is that what you want?"

"Yes... Ooh, yes."

He wasn't quite sure how he got to the bed - or when Thor got undressed - but Loki was happy to be there, arching up as Thor took his nipples between his lips, sucking and biting gently on them, driving him almost to a frenzy.

He almost didn't notice Thor's hand stroking down his body until he felt his fingertips upon his thigh.

His whole body bucked upwards, eager and needy. Thor had stroked his cock a thousand times but never ventured to touch between his legs, just in case. Now Loki gasped to finally feel it, a finger slipping between his outermost folds, feeling the warm hidden flesh there.

If the answering groan from Thor's throat was any indication, he liked what he felt very much indeed.

"You must guide me," he murmured gently. "I fear my knowledge is basic. But I want to taste you."

What an invitation. Loki hauled Thor fully on top and kissed him, moaning into it before finally releasing him and letting him make his way carefully down to settle between his spread thighs.

"I have dreamed of this," Thor said, his words echoing Loki's thoughts.

And with that, he ran his tongue firmly from Loki's opening to the base of his leaking cock.

Loki bucked upwards once more, fingers knotted in the sheets. Thor grunted in pain, leaning back and holding his nose, which had taken the brunt of the impact.

"Sorry..."

"Don't worry. I took it as a compliment."

He held Loki's hips in place, strength making his head spin, and lowered himself once again to begin inflicting such dreadfully wonderful attentions in earnest. Loki felt as though his spine might snap, pleading for mercy, respite, a moment to catch his breath.

Granted. Thor crawled up to see him, cheeks flushed pink, the hint of a bitter flavour on his lips.

"Are you going to...?"

"If you want to. If you're ready."

"Please."

It was difficult at first. Despite his desires, his body seemed to become tense, nervous. Thor didn't seem to mind, trembling a little himself, kissing Loki's neck until suddenly he felt something ease and they both startled as Thor's cock slid inside.

So full... He could not have imagined it. Everything felt so strange, indescribable. Like his first climax all over again. Like their first time lying together.

"Oh, _Loki..."_

"Mmm?"

"Ah, I... Can't believe how good you feel."

He hadn't moved yet, holding himself up, being so careful and gentle, waiting.

He was taking such care. And for some reason, that was intensely erotic.

"Move, then. We have all night after all."

Thor laughed.

"Darling, we have all our lives. But I fear as soon as I move, I shall be overcome..."

Loki set his jaw and tried to roll his hips upwards, clumsy but apparently good as Thor moaned and then began to thrust. Shakily at first, but then in a rhythm, as irresistible as the tides.

They couldn't seem to find words. Loki found himself strangely fascinated by the contrast between their complexions, the press of their skin, the way he felt at any moment they might merge completely and become one being.

The book had said it would hurt at first, and maybe it did just a little. Like nails digging into his back, like teeth carefully nipping at his flesh. Pain, technically, but mixed with pleasure, his cock feeling every motion where it was held between their bodies. He felt that they ought to always be like this, holding one another, as close as it was possible to be.

It wasn't quite as short as Thor had predicted, but he did finish quicker than either of them would have liked. Not that he was going to let Loki remain unsatisfied, giving him breathless kisses before moving down his body to use his mouth and fingers together.

Loki threw his head back and wailed at the sensations rolling through him as his cock was engulfed by warmth made all the more powerful by the counterpoint of two fingers moving within him.

Nothing he could have read would have prepared him for this. Not just the physical side, but the realisation that this was _Thor_ touching him, _Thor_ humming against his flesh, _Thor_ putting all his attention and effort into making him feel good. Wave after wave rolling through him, so close, so very close...

His whole body seemed to be rippling, convulsing, out of control with need. He'd never felt something this intense. All those years, all those partners, nothing matched this.

"I love you."

"What?"

"No, don't stop..."

Thor laughed, his hair in disarray, cheeks pink as he planted a kiss to Loki's inner thigh.

"I love you too."

And after he'd said it once, the floodgates opened and he kept on repeating it... When Loki finally cried out and trembled through his first climax, as they started their second and third round, in the warm, sleepy space as their eyelids drooped.

And first thing the next morning, when they woke, sticky and pleasantly slightly achey with no intention of moving just yet.

Loki stared at the ceiling, Thor still lying half on top of him, and daydreamed.

"What are you thinking of?"

A gentle kiss to the top of his head, inhaling the warm earthy scent there.

"Nothing in particular. Just enjoying the peace. No more worrying."

"No more hiding."

"Mm. No more challenges."

"No more waiting."

No, indeed. But plenty other things on the horizon. New home, new world, new life together. New things to learn and discover and create.

Later though. For the moment, this was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So then...
> 
> Resurrection: 51 chapters (1st Jan-20th Feb)  
> Let's Play: one shot (21st Feb)  
> You should never have agreed to be a god for me: 7 chapters (Feb 22nd-Feb 28th)  
> Decay: 40 chapters (29th Feb-7th Apr)  
> ...as schoolboys from their books: 64 chapters (8th Apr-10th Jun)  
> Gifted: 55 chapters (11th Jun-4th Aug)  
> Die Vergoldete Elster: 118 chapters (5th Aug-Nov 30th)  
> And, of course, this story, 31 chapters for every day of December.
> 
> 366 days and 366 chapters (which somehow keeps coming out as 367 when I add it up so who knows what errors I've made in the counting?) Plus the odd additional one shot here and there. I didn't tell anyone I was trying to post every day this year, just in case I couldn't, but here we are.
> 
> I haven't been the best writer, nor written the most words probably because I do love my short chapters, but at least I was consistent!
> 
> I wish you all a safe and happy 2017. I love you all very much. And I plan to take tomorrow off.


End file.
